My Little Pony: The Movie(Special Version)
by Bvega42
Summary: The day of the friendship Festival has arrive. But then a ship arrives on their land, with creatures they never knew exist, and their here to take it back. So Twilight and friends set out on their biggest adventure yet.
1. Twilight's Plan

**LIONSGATE**

 **ALLSPARK**

PICTURES

A Hasbro Company

Lionsgates presents

An Allspark Pictures Production

 **My Little Pony**

 **The**

 **Movie**

* * *

 _Hey! Hey! Hey!_

 _Hey! Hey! Hey!_

A Pegasus pony is flying high above the clouds then dives under them with 4 more joining her side.

 _See the ponies trottin' down the street_

 _Equestria is where they wanna meet_

 _They all know where they wanna go_

 _And they're trottin' in time_

 _And they're trottin; yeah_

The group pulls up at the last second from the ground and over ahead is the city of Canterlot. And ponies were entering in.

 _They got the beat_

 _They got the beat_

 _They got the beat_

 _Yeah, they got the beat_

 _Go-go music really makes us dance_

 _Do the pony, put us in a trance_

 _Do the watusi, just give us a chance_

 _That's when we fall in line_

 _'Cause we got the beat_

 _We got the beat_

 _We got the beat_

 _Yeah, we got it!_

As 2 ponies were setting up a table of food, then out of nowhere landing on a plate of jello is a little purple dragon named Spike. And his rushing to the castle with some scrolls.

Scuse Me! Dragon on the move! Spike said moving through the crowd. Important princess documents comin' through!

As Spike ran through the crowd he pass 2 pony friends that were talking about the huge number of ponies.

Wow! Everypony from Manehattan to Saddle Arabia is here! Said the white pony with red hair.

I know filly! Said the light brown one with blonde hair. We almost couldn't book a stable!

Above them 2 Pegasus ponies flew by.

Princess Twilight must have her hooves full with this giant festival! Said the light purple Pegasus.

Are you kidding?! Said the yellow Pegasus. She's smart and organized and cool under pressure! There's nothing she can't handle!

They flew pass the castle and behind the pictured glass window of a Lavender Alicorn was Princess Twilight Sparkle, and at the moment she's meditating

Ommmmm As she meditates then her wings begin to shake. Mmmmy goodness, I can't handle this! She said panicked and out of her trance. Nothing is working! I just have to get it together. Just go in there! And ask! This is your Friendship Festival! Everypony's happiness rests in your hooves.

She then hoofpalm herself.

Then Spike come through the doors.

Okay, Twilight. He said. Got all your charts and graphs.

Oh, thank goodness you're here, Spike. Twilight said relieved. I'm just so nervous about this meeting!

Whachoo talkin' 'bout? Spike asked.

Twilight signed and said. I'm about to ask the three most royal princesses of Equestria for a huge favor! What if they reject me?

It'll be fine. Spike reassured. Just remember the most important thing.

Smile?! She asked looking at him again with a real creepy panicked smile.

Eh... no. He answered. You're a princess, too.

Right! She said. Then she took a deep breath to calm down. And she open the doors, and walks into the throne room to meet Princess Celestia her mentor, Princess Luna Celestia's younger sister. And Princess Cadance, Twilight's sister in law who is married to her older brother Shining Armor and mother of her first daughter Flurry Heart.

Good morning, princesses. Twilight said greeted them. Thank you all for seeing me. I have an idea that I think will make our Friendship Festival the most wonderful celebration Equestria has ever seen!

Yes, Twilight. Princess Celestia said. We are very excited!

Ponies have been arriving from all over all morning. Said Cadance.

I'd like to think it's to see us, but Songbird Serenade might be the bigger attraction. Said Luna.

Yes she is the... "mane'' event. She giggled. And to make it special, I could use your help. Spike?

Spike brought out a board while humming. And Twilight moves other to the board and goes over her plan. And draws out the plan.

Songbird Serenade's performance is not scheduled to start until after you begin the sunset. She explained. And based on my precise calculation, to get the best lighting for the stage, Princess Celestia, I was hoping you could make sure the sun stays about 28.1 to the south, and, Princess Luna, if you could raise the moon 62 to the north at the same time, it would reflect the sunlight on the other side and really frame the entire stage perfectly!

Luna was a little confused. I...

But wait! There's more! Cadance, if you could use your crystal magic to create an aurora above the stage, the sun and the moon will shine through it and create a truly amazing light show!

Presenting Songbird Serenade! Spike said climbing on top of the board with a stick in his hand with a picture of Songbird Serenade.

Yeah! Yeah! Whoa-ho!

Then lost balance falls over.

Ta-da. He said weakly.

Twilight spread her wings out.

Celetsia, Luna and Cadance were a little confuse. Sure Twilight had a lot of ideas before, but this one they weren't so sure.

So you're saying you want us to move the sun and the moon for the party. Luna said confused.

Well, I'd do it myself, expect I don't have your magic. Twilight said.

Twilight, each of uses our powers to serve Equestria in our own way. Celetsia said. Your the Princess of Friendship. You already have all the magic you need.

So... that'd be a no? She said with her ears down.

Spike smiled nervously.

* * *

 **A/N: I version of the 2017 film I had in my mind for a while. And trust me you will enjoy it.**

 **Incase your wonderful The Book Of Adventures version won't be publish for a while. But I promise it will be well worth the wait.**

P.S. my dad is in the hospital with a pancreas problem. If you can be kind enough to leave a nice review, it will help.


	2. We Got This Together

YES!

Outside, a flash of rainbow zooms through a cloud and making it vanish. Turns out the rainbow flash is clearing the clouds, and reveals Rainbow Dash one of Twilight's friends. Also she's a high speed flying stunt devil, and a wonderbolt.

Sky's cleared and ready for the Festival! She said.

She then flies off.

Down below on the stage where Songbird Serenade will play. Another one of Twilight's friends Pinkie Pie a hyper fun loving party pony is blowing up a balloon animal. And shapes into Discord one of their friends, but then the balloon started to deflat possible because it wasn't tied good enough.

Meanwhile Fluttershy was conducting birds for music, and one wasn't a bird it was her pet rabbit Angel in a bird costume and he wasn't please of wearing it. Then the balloon zooms by and Pinkie chase after it and the birds flew away, and bumps into Fluttershy's head.

Heads up, Fluttershy! Pinkie shouted. Out of control balloooooon!

Hoo. I don't think it's the balloon that's out of control, Pinkie Pie. She said while calming the bird down.

Hey, y'all! Applejack said arriving pulling a cart of Apple Cider.

Then Pinkie holding on to the balloon zooms over Applejack as she ducks her heads and crashes into a booth.

Anypony up for some free samples of my family's Apple Cider? She asked.

Having a loving taste of their cider, it sparks up Rainbow's interest.

She zooms by grabbing the cup and drinks it. And puts it back on Applejack's hoof.

Thank you! Love it!

Applejack looks at the cups and remembers it being full of cider.

Over the edge of the stage Rarity was setting ribbons with diamonds. And was carefully placing a the jewel oh while humming.

Wow Rarity. Applejack said. it's a fine job you're doin' there. 'Course it might not get done til after the concert.

Applejack does seem to a point there, at the pace she's going it could be almost dark when she's on the last one.

Applejack, darling, anypony can do fine. Rarity said. Twilight asked me, so clearly she's going for fabulous, and fabulous takes time.

Fabulous takes forever! Rainbow said rolling her eyes annoyed. But awesome...

She quickly zooms the entire stage hanging a ribbon and finishes in seconds, even zooms by Fluttershy making her spin and wrapped up in a ribbon and when she stops spinning her eyes were still spinning around.

can get down in four seconds flat! She finished. Faster if I do my sonic rainboom!

She gets ready to fly off, but Rarity quickly stops her.

Aah! Nono, oh no! Don't you dare Rainbow Dash! She said upset. It looks wretched enough allready.

Even though the ribbons were hanged, they were messed up.

Oh come on, it's fine! Rainbow said rolling her eyes.

If you were raised in a barn! Rarity said then remember something. Ahem, no offense, Applejack.

None taken. Applejack said and filling and refilling a cup of cider each time Rainbow zooms by like a comet. Especially since I wasn't raised in a barn. My family just happens to have a barn. Where I was born. And... spent most of my formative years...

Raised in a barn! Rainbow said quickly.

Then Twilight and Spike arrived, and Twilight was going over a checklist.

Okay, just 218 things left to do and we're ready. She said.

Hey, Twilight! Rainbow,AJ, Fluttershy said.

Hello, Spike. Rarity said.

Uh, hi, Rarity. Spike said blushing.

How'd it go with the other princesses? Applejack asked. They like your idea?

I bet they loved it! Pinkie shouted still chasing the balloon.

Twilight signed and lowers her list and said. Not exactly. They think I can make today perfect without their magic.

And they are absolutely right, darling. Rarity said fixing a ribbon. This festival is your brilliant idea and we know you're up to the task.

But what if I'm not?! Twilight asks and panics again. What if Songbird Serenade hates the stage?! Or nopony makes a new friend?! And if I fail at the festival, then who am I?!

Twilight, look at me! Pinkie said firmly and bringing into her face. This will be the biggest celebration Equestria has ever seen! As the Princess of Friendship, you cannot fail! This day will define who you are! the pressure is intense! It's almost too much for any single pony to handle!

She then screams catching the attention of a few ponies.

But you have us! So stop worrying. She finished.

Then the ribbon on Fluttershy lowers and falls off her. Rarity fixes a jewel, a balloon pops. And rainbow lightly burps.

Twilight smiled nervously. Then Applejack helps her up

 _It's time to show'em what you've got_

Rarity fixes Twilight's crown.

 _It's time to go and get things done_

 _But you don't have to do it on your own_

Pinkie then pulls them for a group hug.

 _Cause you've got friends right here to make it fun_

 _We got this, you got this_

 _We got this together_

Then Rainbow Dash takes off dragging Twilight and Spike with her.

 _Sometimes the pressure gets you down_

 _And the clouds are dark and gray_

 _Just kick them off and let the sunshine through_

Twilight flies next to Rainbow as she flies through a cloud making a hole in it and a beam of sunlight shines through.

 _And scary as it seems, more help is on the way_

 _Cause friends have friends that wanna help out, too_

Then the Wonderbolts team arrive and clears the entire sky in seconds.

 _We got this, you got this_

 _We got this together_

Then she pulls Twilight and Spike down the the festival, and Twilight waves hi to Zecora. And Bulk Biceps wins a hoofbuck competition, then Twilight flies and meets with Photo Finish who then took a picture. She then flies and high fives DJ Pon.

 _It's the Festival of Friendship_

 _And we can get it done_

 _A festival that they won't forget_

 _A party to be proud of_

 _A day of games and fun_

 _Just you wait and see_

 _A magic day in perfect harmony_

Twilight then head over to a petting zoo with Fluttershy and Treehugger.

 _You got this_

The bird then whistles a similar tune, then Fluttershy's bear friend Beary gives her, Twilight, Spike and Angel and big bear hug.

 _We got this together_

Then they went over to Applejack and her family getting the food ready, and Applejack pats Spike on the back but cause him to burn the list with his fire breath.

 _With friends and family, you are never alone_

 _If you need help, we've got your back_

 _You can be honest, let your problems be known_

Twilight taste tests a drink, but then adds more sugar.

 _Cause you got us to pick up the slack_

 _We got this_

 _Eeyup_

 _We got this together_

Then Twilight checks back on the stage with Rarity, Sassy Saddles and Coco Pommel

 _Pay attention to the details_

 _Every gem even-spaced_

 _Make the colors perfect_

unknowingly to them Spike take a gem and eats it.

 _Inside and out, beautiful throughout_

 _Generosity is what we're all about_

 _You got this_

 _You got this_

 _We got this together_

Twilight then flies up and hangs the final piece of the stage, and then flies off and looks upon the whole festival.

 _Today needs to be perfect, it all comes down to me_

 _I don't know if I'm ready for all the things they need me to be_

 _I am the Princess of Friendship_

Twilight then flies over head of the ponies and over a lake.

 _But that is more than just a crown_

She then flies under a bridge skimming the water and on the bridge was 3 of her Canterlot friends. Moon Dancer, Minuette and Twinkleshine.

 _It's a promise to bring ponies together_

 _And never let anypony down_

Then she flies up high in the air. Meanwhile Pinkie was on a giant cake mixer baking a giant cake.

 _We got an awful lot to bake_

 _Each pony needs a piece of cake_

Then Pinkie saw Trixie performing a firework show with her best friend and Twilight's graduate student Starlight Glimmer.

 _Oh, wait! There's something better we can do_

 _We're gonna need some more supplies_

 _To make a really big surprise_

Pinkie then pulls a cart and meets with Cheese Sandwich at some party supplies.

 _She'll be so shocked- she sure to love it, too!_

Pinkie quickly puts it together, and hugs her toothless pet Alligator name Gummy which hints his name for not have teeth.

 _You got this!_

 _We got this together!_

High above the wonderbolts are clearing the last of the clouds.

 _It's the Festival of Friendship_

 _Together we are one_

 _A day we will never forget_

 _And now everything is ready_

 _So when the day is done._

 _The weather_

 _The Banquet_

 _The style The music_

 _All will be perfect harmony!_

Unaware to Twilight a giant party cannon was behind her, and it was angled up.

* * *

 **A/N In the next chapter, you will find you why this version of the 2017 film is special.**

 **P.S. There's a chance my Dad might be out of the hospital on Monday. So can be kind enough to leave a nice review, it will help me.**

 **And I hope you will soon see Peter Rabbit that came into theaters yesterday.**


	3. Commander Tyrant

Then the cannon fires a giant 5 layered cake high into the air. The ponies look up and saw it, but Twilight realized it was right above her. And the cake lands on her before she had the time to react and get out of the way. Then the cake flattens, and Twilight pokes her head out of the cake. And realize who was responsible for this, and glance back.

Pinkie! She said.

Then a lit candle lands on her horn.

Oopsie! Pinkie said hanging out of the cannon's barrel. Guess my easy bake confetti cake cannon needs a little more fine tuning!

Twilight snorted and blow the candle out.

Then the crowd got excited.

Songbird Serenade? Said a pony. Is it really her? It is, it is!

Then 2 security ponies appeared with Songbird Serenade herself.

Hiya. She said. i'm lookin' for the pony in charge?

Then Photo finish appeared taking pictures of her as she poses.

I need to set up for my sound check.

Ms. Songbird Serenade? Twilight said climbing out of cake. Um, I was just going to check on you. I'm Princess Twilight, and sorry about the mess. I'm usually not so...

As she was brushing some cake off she accidentally swipe off on Songbird's black shirt.

Caked in cake? She asked.

Twilight laugh nervously a little.

You have visual on buttercream? Said a security pony.

Visual confirmed. The second one answered. Go for clean up.

He then wipes the cream off her.

Then suddenly a loud sound got everyone's attention. At first they thought it was thunder but it ends in a echo almost as if it was roar. The ponies turned and saw a thick cloud moving towards the city.

Storm clouds? Twilight said walking up to Pinkie, Rarity and Rainbow and glares at her. I ordered perfect weather! Rainbow Dash! Since she knows Rainbow well for doing pranks.

Uh... I... don't think those are storm clouds. Rainbow said concern.

Rainbow was right, soon emerging from the dark cloud was a large airship over 200 feet long. The crowd of ponies watch as the ship approaches in the crowd 2 young foals got behind an older pony feeling scared.

Ooh! Pinkie bounced excited. I bet those are the clowns I ordered.

Then the ship fires harpoons attached to strong cables start to lower the ship down and knocks 3 flag poles down.

Or definitely not the clowns I ordered. Pinkie said feeling something's wrong.

Soon the ship lands, then suddenly a drawbridge was lowered and hits the ground hard, and popping a balloon animal.

Brain, no! Cried Party Favor.

Then inside the ship right at the entrance was silhouette of a creature of some kind appeared. the ponies looked up and saw it. Then the creature walk down pushing some kind of box. They couldn't see the creature, but they can see a long slender tail covered in scales. And appears to be walking on 2 legs.

high above them, Celestia, Luna and Cadance walk out to the balcony to see what was going on.

Back down below, the creature pushed the box to a stop as a large microphone raised up. And the creature steps back revealing itself.

It was some kind of never before seen reptile about 6 feet tall tall enough to look at Celestia in the eye. And a little over 12 feet long. It had 3 toed feet and the most threatening thing was a large toe claw on the big toe. It's arms had 3 fingered claws on each hand, and has a long snout and jaws armed with little sharp teeth. And it's skin color was a gray color with a blue stripe on each side of it's body running down to haft of it's tail.

The creature then clears it throat and appears to be a girl.

Ponies of Equestria, we come on behalf of the fearsome, the powerful, the most ferocious, the almighty...

Indominus Rex!

Then the side of the ship lowers a large flag with a picture of a giant reptile with white scales and red eyes and a jaw full large teeth and with 4 fingered claws and has a similar body shape to the small creature.

Just the picture alone was enough to make the ponies concern. Twilight and Spike glance at each other being worried.

And now, to deliver the evil message, put your hooves together for Commander Tyrant!

Then the ground begins to vibrate almost like giant footsteps and emerging from the ship was another never before seen reptile this was over 6 times bigger then the first one. 40 feet long, and at a height almost 20 feet with small arms for it's body size a thick neck, and a large head with large jaws. And thick teeth could bite through almost anything. Never before have a creature so fearsome was seen, it was so fearsome looking it would strike fear even to dragons. And she a set of old scars 3 claw marks from the right corner of her jaw to her neck, and a set on both her shoulders, left from a fight long ago.

Then it took two giant steps out of the ship, causing the drawbridge to bend a little.

Is that a... reptile? twilight asked.

I think so, but what kind is she? Spike said.

Then Celestia, Luna and Cadance landed in front of them, even though never seeing a creature like them before they still kept firm looks.

Tyrant, is it? Celestia asked. How may we help you?

Oh, I'm please you asked. Tyrant said. How bout we start with you giving up your throne, as for all 3 of you.

The 3 princesses glance each other knowing that something is wrong.

Hi there. Princess of Friendship. Twilight said moving next to her sister in law. Not exactly sure what's going on, but I know we can talk things out.

Well now. Tyrant said a little surprise. The stories are true about a 4th. This should make Indom grateful.

She then took a few steps forward.

Here's the deal, ladies. She said. We dinosaurs need your land. Give it up nicely please and no one gets hurt. Or we make it difficult for everyone!

And why should we cower before you? Luna asks. There's one of you and hundreds of us!

Tyrant chuckled.

Numbers do have a impact sometimes young one. She said. But I'm afraid this kind of numbers won't help this time.

Blue! Send them in.

With pleasure. The creature named Blue answered.

She then made a series of few calls that can be heard some distant away. Then 2 more airships arrived.

Then suddenly another dinosaur of Blue's kind in a green color with a grayish tint leaps from behind a booth and scares the ponies. And then 2 more arrive one was brown with a scar on her snout, and the other was green with darker green stripes. And they are attacking, then a Carnotaurus appeared and ponies began to run for their lives. Then 2 Allosaurus bursts through some booths and roars at the ponies.

Tyrant begins to attack herself, but has her sights on the 4 princesses. As she charges towards them, Cadance quickly moves in front of Celestia and Luna and makes a magic shield for protection. But Tyrant was moving like a on coming freight train with open jaws. Then she slams her head against the shield, but the momentum cause her head to swung so fast it was enough to lose balance falls over.

Then her eyes shot open with full adrenaline, she quickly rolls and got back on her feet.

Impressive, strong shield you got. Tyrant admitted. But, it won't be enough.

She then press her enormous foot on the shield this time, placing her massive weight on it. Cadance gave it everything she got but her shield was creaking under the giant's mass. Then the shield broke like it was nothing but a piece of glass, and Tyrant's foot stomps on the ground. Cadance barely had enough time getting out of the way.

It will take a lot more than that to save you. She finish.

She then roars at them and forces them into a corner. Then a Spinosaurus came out with a cage, Tyrant continues to roar as she kept their attention on her. Once in the right spot, she charges and slams her head against Cadance knocking her in the cage. and the cage door quickly shuts close.

Cadance! Celestia yelled.

I can't break it! She said blasting the bars but having no effect.

Twilight was about to rush in to help, but the Spinosaurus stops her and takes the cage away.

Meanwhile Blue is now charging towards them.

Celestia quickly turns to her sister.

Luna, quick! Go south beyond the badlands! She said

Blue now locks on to her target and runs towards them.

Seek help from the Queen of the Hippo...

Then Blue body slams Celestia into a cage.

Knowing there's nothing she can do, Luna quickly flies off. But before she got far, Tyrant uses all of her strength and throws a cage trapping her. Twilight quickly caught the cage with her magic before it hits the ground.

Luna!

This is almost too easy! Tyrant chuckled.

Blue and the 3 raptors Delta, Echo and Charlie quickly surrounded Twilight as Tyrant charges with a cage ready to trap her. Then as she raises up one of moments when time slows down, just before the cage hits the ground.

TWILIGHT!

A flash of rainbow rushes through and the cage hits the ground.

Easy as pie. Tyrant said.

They don't even know when to run away. Delta said.

Then the dust clears and the has actually caught Derpy wearing a party hat.

What the, they can't change colors. Echo said.

Then her hat slips off.

That's not her. Tyrant growled. Blue get her now!

Guys, come on we gotta get her! Blue shouted.

tyrant then notice Twilight's crown on the ground, and stomps her foot breaking and flatten it.

* * *

Meanwhile Applejack, Pinkie, Rarity, Fluttershy and Spike were at a exit.

Over here, y'all! Applejack shouted.

They quickly started to run as Twilight and Rainbow slip past 3 Allosaurus catches up to the others, but the dinosaurs were moving catching up. Just as they were haft cross a bridge 2 raptors appeared and trapping them. Twilight blasts at them but they jump out of the way and the beam deflects back hitting the bridge and breaking it.

The 7 friends fell into the river below and seconds later they went over a waterfall leading out of Canterlot.

minutes later Blue and a Gorgosaurus and Carnotaur arrives at the waterfall and looking down at the edge.

Any of you see them? She asked.

No sign of them. Said the Gorgosaur named Gorgon.

Great! just what we need! The Carnotaur named Devil said.

Ah, come on. We'll deal with this later. Blue said as they begin to leave.

Then devil stops and turns and lets out a vicious roar across the land.

* * *

 **A/N And hear we are folks, the reason why this version is special.**

 **And there's more coming soon.**


	4. New Mission:The Hunt Begins

A familiar hat gently downs flows downriver, and reaches the shore. Applejack pulls it out of the river and puts it back on, she and the others have been carried over 2 miles downriver and hiding at a fallen tree.

Everyone pony okay? She asked.

I think my bottom's on backwards. Rarity said still dizzy from being carried by the river.

We just got our cupcakes handed to us by the worst party crasher ever! Pinkie cried.

We gotta go back there and fight! Rainbow said going brawn inside of brain.

You saw the size of those goons. Spike reminded of the dinosaur's sheer size. You seriously wanna go back?

So now what? Applejack asked. We can't hide here forever. And let's be honest, we can't go back. Look what they did to the princesses. We gotta keep them from Twilight.

Twilight was standing by the river's edge and then she remembered something, just before Celestia was captured.

The Queen. She said.

Yeah, the Queen! Pinkie said bouncing over. Uh, what Queen?

Celestia told Luna to find the Queen of the... Hippos. Twilight said. looking out to Canterlot as more airships arrive. Luna can't, so I have to.

Uh, hippos? Rainbow asked confused. Seriously?

I've heard their surprisingly graceful for their size. Pinkie said. Huh, but their always hungry.

Hungry? Spike asked nervously ( but hippos are large herbivores ).

Hippos? Applejack asked.

Fluttershy and Rarity looked at each other with confused looks.

They're somewhere south, past the badlands. Twilight said.

That means we'll have to... leave Equestria. Fluttershy said worried. Oh!

I'm not even packed! Rarity cried.

I understand you're scared, and nopony else has to go. Said Twilight. But I have to find this queen. She might be our only hope.

Applejack and the only looked at each other, and know what do to. Something they done since the day they met.

Well, you're not getting all the glory. Rainbow Dash said. We're in this together.

We got your back. Applejack said.

Indeedy! Pinkie joining them.

I am ready to save Equestria. Rarity said as well.

Yay. Fluttershy said.

We're all behind you, Twilight. Spike said.

Let's go find this hippo! Pinkie said bouncing off in the wrong direction.

Uh, south? Spike said pointing the right way.

And Pinkie bounces south and the others were behind her.

Hehe! Whee! Boingy, boingy, boingy, boingy, boingy! Anypony up for a game of I spy? Pinkie asked.

They all groan.

No, really! Come on! I spy with my little eye something that is orange. No takers? It's you, Applejack!

And they headed down to the trail taking their biggest adventure yet.

* * *

Meanwhile at Canterlot, during the attack. Most ponies have manage to escape the dinosaurs, but many have not been so lucky. They been captured and put in chains and muzzles. and dinosaur guards were watching them.

* * *

High above in the castle's balcony Tyrant looks upon the city.

All this power wasted on parties when there are far greater uses. She said.

She then enters the throne room where the 3 princess are taken and held captive.

A Torvosaurus growls angrily at Celestia.

Torve! She yelled. Indom said to keep them alive.

As you wish, Tyrant. He said as he leaves.

Then a ringtone was heard as a Gorgon and a Saurophagnanx named Sauro enters the room. And Sauro was holding a potion vial and his claw.

Well? Answer it. She said.

Yes! He said as he pours the potion and the tray.

Then a blue a flame appears, and a shape appears.

Where am I suppose to looking? Asks a woman's voice was heard. I always have trouble with spell. TYRANT!

Uh, over here, Indom. Said Tyrant.

Where?

Over here.

indom glances to her right.

Huh?

No. no, right. Look right.

My right or yours?

Celestia, Luna and Cadance glance at each other knowing she has a real problem with spell. Like someone having with facetime on a Iphone.

Uh, yours.

Indom looks too far right.

No, no too far right, a little left.

Then Indom come in to view completely.

Oh, there you are. she said. Now let's see, ah yes! She then clears her throat. Now report.

Everything here has gone according to plan. Tyrant said. The 3 princesses have been captured, and the stories are true about a 4th princess.

Well now. Indom said impress. Do you have her?

Not yet. Tyrant admitted. But Blue should be bringing her in now.

Good. Indom replied. And I have the Staff of Sacanas and ready when I arrive.

Yes Indom. Tyrant said. Soon nothing will stand in our way.

Good, I'll be there as soon as possible.

Give me 3 days, 5 max. Everything will be ready for your arrival.

Remember, Tyrant Indom said in a warning tone. Only I will have this strength, make this stick work. And we'll get our reward. Fail me, and your life is gonna depend on it.

It won't be a problem. Tyrant looking straight into her eyes.

Good. Now I'll see you in 5 days.

Then the flame starts to glitch and it went out. And Blue as well as her sisters were in the room now.

Huh, must be a bad service here. She said. Want to try again?

Do you have the princess? Tyrant asks.

Well sadly no. She admitted. She and her friends went over the waterfall and got away.

Tyrant growls in frustration.

Indom said, every amount of magic from the princesses counts to get the staff working. She growled.

Hey whoa, easy. Blue said. I want to take back this land as much as you do.

And honestly, these colors not make it well here. Charlie whispered to Echo who nodded in agreement.

Charlie! Blue hissed.

Tyrant turns and snaps her jaws, making them step back in fear.

It's gonna that a lot more than a little princess to keep us form getting our ancestral homeland back! She growled. Prepare my ship, we're going after them.

Yes, Tyrant! Blue said leaving.

Please. How far can one little pony get on her own?

Delta, you're with and Blue. She ordered. Echo, Charlie head to Twilight's castle and see you can find anything helpful.

Yes, commander. Echo said as they leave.

And Gorgon. Stay here, and watch over them. And keep them in well condition till we get back.

Yes Tyrant. He replied.

And Tyrant heads of to her ship.

* * *

 **A/N: My Dad got out of the hospital on Monday.**

 **And you will find out, about when Echo and Charlie have gone to Twilight's castle within a few chapters. As well as the taking back their land part.**

 **Enjoy.**


	5. Capper: I'm The Friend You Need

Meanwhile hundreds of miles to the south, a few days later. Twilight and the others continued walking across the desert. But heat exhaustion was getting to them. Especially Pinkie.

There's sand in my... everything... Heh... Saving... Equestria... She said and picks up a bird skull. Oh! Look! Maybe this guy knows which way to go!

Then a beetle crawls across her face.

What's that, friend? We're lost? She then laugh demented and then coughs. And then she collapses.

Now the heat was getting to Spike. We could be going in circles! Endless... sand. Nothin' for miles... but sand... and this rock... and this cactus... and this roooooooooaaaaaad...

He then drops flat on a road brick.

this rooooooad. He finished.

That last part got Twilight's attention.

Hmm? A road? Where there's a road, there's a...

She got on a hilltop and only haft a mile away was town near the coast.

Then Pinkie pops up fully better now. Oooh! a city! We are doing it you guys!

You know what they say: where there's a city, there's a spa! Rarity said.

Who says that? Rainbow said never hearing that before.

Case you forgot, we're on a mission to save Equestria. Applejack reminded.

I can mutitask. She said in defense.

The 7 headed towards the town.

But unaware to any of them, some distance behind them. Devil and another carnotaur have been tracking them the entire time. And they notice their footprints leading towards the town.

* * *

Unaware that there being followed the group of 7 enters the towns which is full of different kinds of sellers.

Ooh. Hey! You with the horn, you selling? Said one interested in Twilight's horn as they walk away.

Fluttershy saw some birds and cages, and couldn't help but feel sorry.

They soon saw a large Snapping Turtle loading his cart with barrels.

Hi there! Said Twilight

Then the barrels fell out.

Ooh, I'm sorry. Here. Lemme help out with that. As she uses her magic to fix them.

Unknowingly not far away. A cat with green eyes and a red jacket glances at them.

As Twilight places the last one down the turtle suddenly got mad. Hey! No magic around my merchandise!

They soon ran off.

Hmmm. Very interesting. He said.

* * *

Meanwhile Twilight and the others headed down town.

Okay. We just gotta stick together. She said to the others. Be careful who talk to. And try to blend in.

CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE?! Shouted a familiar voice.

Twilight realized who was missing and groaned. And Pinkie was some distance away.

Can anypony take us to the Queen of the Hippos?! She asked.

You want something? Said a fish. You gotta give something!

Pinkie hop into his arms. Well, how about a big warm hug fro grateful friend?

The fish dropped her.

She then appears upside down next to a frilled lizard. How about his comb that I've never used?

She then appears behind a turtle. A picture of my sister Maud?

She then approaches a pig. This breath mint? Seriously, buddy. Help me help you.

The pig then burps at her and she fainted.

And Twilight has quickly found her. Pinkie, you can't just take off! And you don't need to announce to every... She clenched her teeth.

Relax, Twilight! Pinkie reassured. I totally got this!

Suddenly a crowd appeared and seemed very interested.

How much for the giant gecko? Asked a frilled lizard gesturing to Spike.

Who you callin' a gecko? Said Spike.

Uh, Spike isn't for sale. Twilight said.

I want that fancy purple hair! Said a creature gesturing to Rarity's mane. I'll give ya two storm bucks for it!

Two storm bucks?! Rarity said. It's worth more than that!

Heh? Said Twilight.

Then the crowd begins to approach them. And they knew they were in trouble, nearby the cat appeared.

Gimme that pink one!

I'll take the blue one!

No! I want the blue one!

I need that lizard!

I'll take that picture of your sister!

I want all 7 for my collection!

Then suddenly the cat jump between them.

Back up everyone! Back it up! He warned. Y'all in some serious danger! Now you didn't touch any of them, did you? Just look at those colors! You think that's natural? Gesturing to them.

They're infected with pastelis coloritis. He finished.

The crowd gasp.

Now, you listen here, fella, there ain't... said Applejack.

The cat quickly muffled her with his tail.

Don't worry, don't worry, as long as you're not covered in purple splotches, you'll be fine. He said and dip his tail in fruit juice and whips it on the fish. Uh oh.

What do I do? He asked panicked.

Enjoy your last moments and don't touch anyone. Said the cat. Because parts will fall off.

The crowd then takes off like a shot.

Well, all right. Said the cat.

You are awesome! Said Rainbow Dash.

And quite charming. Rarity giggled leaving Spike upset.

Capper's the name. He introduced. Charming's my game. So... to the hippos, then?

Pinkie then begun to follow him, but Twilight got in front of her and extended her right wing. I don't know if we should trust him.

We could definitely use a friend out here! Said Pinkie.

You know what? Capper said leaning in. Little Cotton Candy hair is right. And, if I do say so myself...

 _This town is not a nice place_

 _For little fillies all alone_

 _There are lots of twists and corners_

 _That could lead into the unknown_

 _Let me guide your way_

 _And I'll be sure to help you through_

 _You could really use a friend out here_

 _And luckily for you..._

Capper then cuts a rope with his claw, and a roof cuts out the lights. And a spotlight reveals him.

 _I'm the friend that you need_

 _When you're lost and don't know what to do_

 _I'm your pal, your amigo_

 _Useful and resourceful, too_

Soon they walk pass a cart and Capper sneaks 3 fruits from the booth. And gives two to 2 creatures and offers the last to Applejack.

 _And my help, you'll concede_

 _Is a plus, guaranteed_

 _You can call and I'll coming running_

 _Just follow my lead_

 _Cause I'm the friend you need!_

 _He's a friend_

 _quite a friend_

 _He's a friend indeed!_

Capper stops them when a giant foots stomps in front of them, swipes a tentacle away from Spike. Lowers a plank to cross, rid down a mine cart on a track.

 _You need a bud to spot the danger_

 _A pal to stop the creep_

 _A chum and not a stranger to assist_

 _You need a bro who is cunning_

 _That can help you take the leap_

 _A friend who knows what's lying in the mist!_

Some bats flew towards Fluttershy, but Capper opens a umbrella and they flew past them. He then unrolls a long red rug and they followed him his place.

 _Don't fear these darkened alleys_

 _They're scary, yes; I know_

 _Why, you could use a friend_

 _To protect you wherever you go_

 _And such a dazzling beauty_

 _Covered in dirt and muck_

 _But now your fate is changing_

 _Now you are in luck_

 _Cause I'm the friend that you need_

 _When you're lost and don't know what to do_

 _I'm your pal, your amigo_

 _Lookin' out for friends like you_

 _And my help. you'll concede_

 _Is a plus guaranteed_

 _Just call and I'll come running_

 _We'll say it's agreed..._

He then turn to a little creature. Here. Tell Verko. My place, 20 minutes. I've got something that will magically erase all my debt.

 _Cause I'm the friend you need!_

Soon the others joined in. Expect for Twilight who was too busy looking around to be sure they weren't being followed.

 _He's a friend_

 _Quite a friend!_

 _He's a friend indeed!_

* * *

Capper soon brought them inside to his house.

Welcome, my little ponies, to my little manor. Said Capper.

The 7 poke their heads through the entrance and saw his room.

Ooh! A sort of a roco-hobo-Bohemian hodgepodge. Rarity said looking around.

Apologies for the state of my litter box. Capper apologies for the looks. I wasn't expecting guests.

Ooh! So many fun breakables! Pinkie said looking at some hanging from the ceiling.

While looking around Twilight was looking at the books.

Y'all sure y'all want the hippos? Capper asked.

Yessiree! The Queen of the Hippos! Pinkie answered.

Not like the Queen of the Lions, or Tigers, or Bears!

Oh, my! Said Fluttershy.

Then Twilight notice a book in shelf. Huh?

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Doesn't the tan colored creature with the small trunk like nose in that town looks a bit like the elephant's early ancestor, Moeritherium?**

 **Leave a review to say what you think.**


	6. Another Escape Another Problem

Meanwhile outside, not far away. Dinosaur guards were trashing the market area, after hearing from Devil they've been looking for the ponies. Tyrant, Blue and Delta were with each other.

You really think the ponies got this far? Delta asked Tyrant.

A scent then got into Tyrant's nose and she glances to her right seeing a strain of curly pink hair. So sensitive is the sense of smell of dinosaurs, is she can tell the identity, and even the health of a creature. And clearly knows it's one of the ponies with Twilight.

Oh, they're here. She said and she announces to the crowd. Attention! A little purple pony passed this way. Tell me where she is...

Or something real bad's gonna happen. Blue warned.

Then the fish that Capper flick fruit juice on earlier approach them. And he was not happy.

You think we're gonna fall for this again? He said. I don't know what kinda scam you're workin' with Capper and the rest of your friends, but...

Friends? Tyrant said wondering.

Poison or no poison, you're gonna pay! He finished.

He then punched Tyrant right on the nose, But it didn't even hurt her. Then Blue slams into him, then Delta knocks him off his feet with her tail, then Tyrant grabs the fish in her mouth and throws him on to the ground, very hard.

How'd you like that Fishy! Blue said.

Then Tyrant pinned him with her foot.

Now about this Capper. She said.

* * *

Meanwhile unaware that Tyrant is closing in, the girls we're still at Capper's place.

Stop playin' me! A sonic rainboom? Said Capper. That's not a real thang! Is that a real thing?

I'll show ya! Rainbow said getting ready.

Capper quickly stop her. Naw-naw-naw, I don't need you sonic rainbooming up in my place, thank you very much.

Then Rarity use her magic to fix the left sleeve of capper's jacket. Whoa, hey, hold up now. Whoa.

Then Rarity adds 2 gold buttons on the top part of his coat. Here you go. I do apologize. If we were back home, I could've done something truly fabulous.

Okay... what's the catch? He asked.

Nothing. Rarity said. After all that you've done for us, consider it a thank you.

Capper then looked guilty and sorry. Oh. Uh, don't thank me. Really.

Just then Twilight appeared with a map. Guys! We've been looking for the wrong queen! The others joined her at a table. We don't need the Queen of the Hippos! We need the Queen of the Hippogriffs! Part pony, part eagle!

Oh! Oh, the Hippogriffs! Said Capper. Now, the trouble with that is... no one knows... where they are.

Say here they're on the top of Mount Aris! She said.

You mean that mountain right outside the window? Pinkie pointing outside.

Pinkie was actually right, over 10 miles away was a mountain matching the one on the map.

Objects in windows may be less mountainous than they appear. Capper said never known that till now.

Let's go, everypony. Twilight said leaving with the map.

But just before she got to the door.

WAIT!

Capper in front of her and yowled. You can't... you can't make it by y'allselves. You need an airship! And lucky for you, I can get you a ride.

I think we can get there on our own. She reassured and got to the door.

But when she opened it, there was a Naked Mole Rat in a suit standing at the entrance. Here's Verko!

These ponies better shoot rainbow lasers out their eyes if they're gonna settle your debt! He warned Capper. Brought the big cage. He gestures to a cage outside. Let's load 'em up!

The 7 were shock of finding out why he brought them here.

You were... you were going to sell us? Rarity said angrily.

I knew it! Said Twilight. We gotta get outta here!

Then suddenly a loud crash stop them dead in their tracks, when the cage that was meant to hold them was toss into the air. And lands on the ground with a hard crash. Then a familiar face lower into view.

Silly little ponies. Tyrant chuckled.

Tyrant! Twilight gasped.

Spike screams and Fluttershy hid her head in lamp cover. As Blue and Delta begin to approach them.

Trusting stranger? Blue said noticing Capper. Big mistake. Big

Huge. Said Delta.

But just before they can do anything Verko got in front of them.

Hoo-hoo! My goodness! Verko said and grabs Blue's face. Well, look at you! With you scary teeth and scowly eyes. What tricks do you know, my little pony-wony?

Blue was not liking this one bit, then she brought out her claws in a threatening way. Then without warning she rips Verko's suit. Leaving him completely dazed.

Not bad. He said before fainting.

But as he faint they see the ponies climbing outside on the windmill, and Twilight leaving.

Go! Go! She then flew out of the window.

Get her now! Tyrant growled.

Let's see you get away this way! Blue said.

Outside Twilight and Rainbow quickly joins the others, then Tyrant burst from the wall and clamps her jaws on a passing board stopping it and begins to lower it towards her. Twilight and rainbow the began to push trying to prevent the others come getting caught. Then Blue and Delta came out and begin to climb towards them. then Blue begins to jump trying to reach them only missing them by inches. Then suddenly the board that Tyrant was holding snaps and the windmill spun right in her face a few times, the suddenly momentum cause Blue and Delta to slip off and fall.

The 7 friends held on to the windmill as it spun faster, then it broke off and started to spin away.

I'm... gonna... be... sick! Applejack said each time they hit the ground.

But Tyrant wasn't going to give up so easily, and has quickly caught up with them. Then the group lands on a platform when Tyrant arrives and Devil who was scouting nearby chased after them. And the windmill broke the platform as it breaks behind them.

They soon got to solid ground on a building. Then Twilight saw a airship on at a dock.

We have to get there! To the docks!

Come here! Come Back Here! Devil yelled. Come here you speedy rascals! Get back here! Get back here right now!

The group of 7 quickly went up a staircase and the 2 dinosaurs got stuck and wedge in the walls. DEVIL!

With only limited time, the 7 quickly got to the dock. But the airship was leaving.

Rainbow quickly snatch a rope hanging from the ship and pulls it. And they were force to across it.

That's it. Applejack encouraging Rarity. Don't look down now!

Then Tyrant was fast approaching them.

Yay!

As Spike began to cross Pinkie then jumps right behind him and he grabs the rope. But the sudden momentum cause Rainbow to lose her grip of the platform and slips. And Pinkie fell.

PINKIE!

Twilight quickly flew down to get her, and she narrowly avoided when Tyrant snap her jaws. Twilight was able to grab Pinkie at the last second before she hit the ground and flew up and lands on the ship.

Best... escape... plan... EVER! Pinkie shouted.

WHAT?! Twilight said.

Then a rope lopped around them and were pulled with the others which were hiding. Spike singles them to be quiet and points out.

Then a silhouette shadow of 2 bird like creatures appeared.

Did you hear something? Asked one.

The 2nd one responded with a squawk.

Eh, probably just the rats. If we find 'em we'll eat 'em.

Rats? Rarity said panicked.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the dock, Devil and Delta just arrived with Capper who was taken prisoner.

Now... where are they going! Tyrant growled.

Capper got up. Okay. No need for violence. Uh, they're headed...

Then Capper saw the gold button that Rarity gave him. And remembers her generosity.

Well, we don't have all day. Blue warned.

They headed east! Yeah, to.. Black Skull Island he lied.

Tyrant and Blue glance at each other.

So, uh, glad I could be of service to Her Majesty, The Indominus Rex. I'll just be on my way.

He was about to leave when Delta stop him.

When I get my Princess. Said Tyrant. Until then, your fate is still... up in the air.

She then turns and head for her ship.

Let's hope you'll be true about this. Blue warned.

Get going! Delta shoved Capper to the ship.

They boarded the ship.

So, which would be more quicker? Blue asked Tyrant. Being Eaten alive, or a death drop?


	7. Captain Celaeno: Time To Be Awesome

Meanwhile unaware that Rarity's fashion skills have brought them some time. The 7 friends are still hiding from the crew of the ship. Rainbow Dash and Applejack peeked out for look, and they saw a bird carrying a crate as another appeared and burps ans scratches his rear. Which disgusted Rainbow.

Whadaya think, Twilight? Applejack asked who was looking at the map. Should we just... ask 'em to take us?

Twilight lowers her map and faces them. Last time we trusted somepony, he tried to sell us!

Then they were in trouble when the crate that was hiding them was lifted.

Hey, guys! come check this out! Said the parrot revealing them named Boyle.

Then another member named Mullet appeared. Looks like a pack of stoaways.

Then another member Lix Spittle appeared. What are we s'posed to do with them?

Then Squabble appeared.

I think we tie'em up!

Applejack gasped.

Na, we clip their wings Lix Spittle suggested.

Rainbow rears back.

Nah. We scar 'em. Mullet suggested.

Rarity yelps.

Emotionally!

Fluttershy cried.

Then Mullet had a better idea. Wai-wai-wai-wait. What say the book, Captain Celaeno?

Then Captain Celaeno appeared with a rule book. Indominus's rule book says, Throw them over board.

The 7 panicked. And Mullet pulls a rope and a plank was brought out. And it was a 5 mile drop before hitting the ground, then Celaeno reaches to grab them. But just before she did, almost as if they were saved by time. A whistle blew.

All Right! That's Lunch! She yelled.

* * *

A type of birdseed pudding was drop into a tray in front of Twilight.

What? She was confused of what just happen.

The parrot crew and her friends are now in a cable eating, well Applejack was the only one eating. But Rainbow Dash was the most stunned and confuse.

Whoa whoa whoa! So you were about to toss us over board and you stopped for a lunch break? She said.

Twilight leans in a gave Rainbow a look not to encourage them.

Indom only allows one break a day for meals, then it's back to hauling goods. Boyle said.

So you're delivery guys? Said Spike.

And gals. Celaeno said. These uniforms aren't exactly doing us any favors.

Then can you deliver us to Mount Aris? Twilight asked bringing out her map.

Sorry. We do what Indom orders or we suffer her wrath.

Right. Twilight said disappointed. Still going over board.

Eh, it nothing personal. Lix Spittle said. Pudding?

There's pudding? Rarity asked excited. But dies when another try of birdseed pudding appeared.

You weren't always deliver birds, were you? Rainbow asked. What about before the Indominus.

Yeah. We use to be much more adventurous. Celaeno said moving a poster and reveals a pirate flag.

Ooh! I met that guy in the desert! Pinkie said.

Rainbow realized what they once were. Whoa! You used to be pirates?!

Um, we prefer the term swashbuckling treasure hunters. Said Mullet.

So... pirates.

Squabble squawk.

You birds have a choice to make. Rainbow Dash said. You can let some over grown lizard tell you how to live your lives, or... She removes the poster completely and gestures to the pirate flag.

you can be awesome again! She finished.

Rainbow Dash, this is really not a good time for a... Twilight said.

 _I know the world can get you down_

song. Twilight smack herself.

 _Things don't work out quite the way you thought_

 _Feeling like all your best days are done_

 _Your fears and doubts are all you got_

 _But there's a light shining deep inside_

 _Beneath those fears and doubts, so just squash 'em_

Rainbow jumps on a mug and water splashes on Twilight's face. And removes the cover behind Celaeno and reveals all pirate stuff that she got in her glory days.

 _And let it shine for all the world to see_

 _That it is time, yeah, time to be awesome_

Soon the rest of her friends joined her and as well as the crew. Again like last time, expect for Twilight who went outside to get a better reading on the map.

 _Ah, ah, ah-ah, awesome!_

 _It's time to be so awesome!_

 _Ah, ah, ah-ah, awesome!_

 _(It's time to be so awesome!)_

Then Celaeno joined in.

 _You've no idea how hard it's been_

 _This dull routine we've been forced to do_

Then Rainbow gave her hat to her.

 _Don't let them rob you of who you are_

 _Be awesome, it's all up to you_

 _I feel the light stirring deep inside_

 _It's like a tale still yet to be told_

 _(It's time to be so awesome)_

 _And now it's time to break the shackles free_

 _And start living like the brave and bold!_

The 5 crew members were soon in their pirate uniforms, as well as the Rainbow and the others.

 _It's time to be awesome!_

 _Let loose, be true, so awesome!_

 _It's time to be awesome!_

 _Go big, be you, be awesome!_

 _We use to soar through the clouds in the skies_

Twilight was working out on the map, and was given a pirate hat. Lix Spittle, Pinkie, Fluttershy and Spike joined.

 _Elaborate schemes we would love to devise_

 _We rescued our treasure and store it away_

 _Saving those gemstones for a rainy day_

 _We see the light filling up our skies_

 _So take the Indominus orders and toss 'em_

 _'Cause it's the time to let our colors fly_

 _Hey, scallywags, it's time to be awesome_

Spike drumbeats on crates.

 _Hey!_

Spike continues the drumbeat.

 _Hey!_

Rainbow and Celaeno clash swords. Spike signals Squabble as he drumbeats his head.

 _Hey!_

 _Hey!_

Come on! Let's show these little ponies how it's done! Celaeno. The other crew then brought the sails of the ship which were colorful feathers.

Awesome! Rainbow said. I knew you had it in ya! And now for the finishing touch! She then flies high into the sky.

Rainboom! Rainboom! Rainboom! Rainboom! Pinkie cheered.

No no no no no! No! Twilight begged removing her hat.

Meanwhile now high enough Rainbow Dash begins to fly fast and dives down so fast till she broke the sound barrier and made a Sonic rainboom. Leaving a rainbow trail behind her.

AW, YEAH! Rainbow laugh and loops around the ship.

Wow! Celaeno said amazed as well as the others.

But Twilight was worried and facepalm herself. Ohhh!

Rainbow continues to loop around the ship.


	8. Another Escape 2

Meanwhile miles away, on their airship. Blue and Delta were talking to each other, when suddenly they heard an explosion. They saw 2 sonic rings far off in the distance and Tyrant came to see it.

A sonic boom with rainbow rings? That's something you don't see everyday. Said Delta.

Hey, Doesn't one of Twilight's friends have rainbow colored hair? Blue asked.

Yeah. Funny though. Tyrants turns to Capper. They don't seem to be heading to Black Skull Island.

Like ha ha funny or ha ha. Capper said nervously.

Out of my way. Tyrant got to the wheel and pulls the ship full throttle. And towards the ship.

* * *

Meanwhile rainbow and Celaeno were clashing swords, when squabble saw the incoming ship.

Dinosaur guards! Looks like they found you! Said Celaeno.

Tyrant! Yelled Twilight.

Secure the rigging! Lock down the cargo! Everyone, prepare to be boarded! Celaeno ordered.

Boyle quickly move the 7 down in the cargo bay to hide.

Oh goodness! Fluttershy panicked.

Then Rainbow realize her mistake. Ya think she saw my sonic rainboom?

Twilight angrily thought it was a joke. Are you KIDDING ME?!

* * *

Tyrant's ship then fired a large harpoon hitting the side of the ship, and a grappling hook opens as the ship is pulled in. Once close enough, Tyrant, Blue, Delta and Devil boarded the ship.

Tyrant took a few steps forward. Where is the Pony Princess?

Princess? Celaeno asked grabbing a clipboard. Princess, Princess... Nope. All we're hauling is dinosaur merchandise.

Squabble was holding a dinosaur babble head.

But Tyrant wasn't buying it, She can clearly smell Twilight and her friends were here. And can still sense their presence. You do realize that if you were to shelter fugitives Indom would be quite... explosive and bloodlusted.

Down below Twilight heard every word she said and grew nervous. We have to get off this ship before they tell Tyrant were here!

We helped them get their mojo back! Rainbow reassured. They're not gonna give us up!

But Twilight didn't want to take that chance and stick around to find out. She saw Spike trying to keep Rarity calm, Fluttershy hiding behind a crate shaking like a leaf, and Pinkie climbing into a crate.

She slightly shook her head, and looks around she notice a flag and a lever near it. Seeing this gave Twilight an idea.

I've got this!

* * *

Tyrant was getting impatient.

Now, I'm gonna count to three, and if you don't tell me where they are, your ship is going down. She said.

Boyle and Lix Spittle glance each other not sure what to do.

1..

Below Twilight hands Rainbow some rope and the flag. Hold this!

What are you doing?! Rainbow asked.

Then her magic got on the lever as the 6 looked.

2...

Celaeno grips her sword ready to fight.

Oh, this is intense! Devil said getting ready for a fight.

3...

Suddenly the sound of a hatch opening was heard then some screaming as Tyrant looks behind her. What?

Devil stomps the deck braking the floor revealing the cargo bay hatch open.

* * *

The 7 are now falling through the sky.

OH, FOR CELESTIA'S SAKE! Rarity screamed.

Pinkie was screaming her head off but then turns into a laugh. Whee!

Fluttershy then saw the land only 4 miles above her. She covers her face with wings and was too terrified to use them. I can't look!

Rarity was screaming her head off, then looks herself in a mirror possible for final look. Then continues screaming but in a dramatic way.

Then Twilight quickly uses her magic to rally up her even Rainbow much of her annoyment. And put's them in a crate

What in the hay is she up to? Applejack said.

Using her magic, Twilight flew around tying the rope to the tarp and crate. Once secure, she grabs Spike and squeezes him causing him to release his fire breath into the tarp. Just before they hit the ground, the tarps opens into a hot air balloon. And they were right above a forest.

Thank goodness Rarity said.

Quick thinkin', Twilight!

Twilight cheered.

That was fun! Pinkie said. Can we do it again?

Rainbow flew out and begins to push the balloon. Next stop, Mount Aris!

We're home free! Said Twilight.

The 7 cheered and to head to their destination.

* * *

Meanwhile on Celaeno's ship, the guards were trashing the ship trying find the ponies.

Then Blue and Delta climb out of the cargo bay.

There's no ponies. Delta said.

But we found this. Blue handing the map to Tyrant

Huh. Tyrant knew where they were going. Looks like they're heading to Mount Aris.

Capper panicked. Really? Mou... Mount Aris? I... Well, That's my mis... I didn't know that... Mount Ari... My bad, I didn't... That's my... I'm sorry, I'm very sorry.

Blue. Said Tyrant.

Yes, Tyrant?

Send in a Pteranodon scout to watch them. She ordered. And when Everything gone to plan. Send in Tylo.

Yes commander. She said leaving and boarded the ship as well as the others.

Now, about your betrayal. Tyrant growled.

Fueled by bloodlust Tyrant rams the ship causing the ship's blimp to come down. And parts of the ship fell in the ocean below.


	9. Princess Skystar And Queen Novo

Meanwhile the group of 7 have finally arrived to Mount Aris, but their balloon has crashed on the edge on the island. And they went up a staircase and now their over haft way the mountain.

We had to crash the balloon at the bottom of the mountain! Rarity complained. That's it! I simply... cannot... even! I have nothing! The bad guys have won!

She then drops flat on the ground. I'm so sorryyyyyyyy-y-y-y!

We're almost there! Rainbow called from a ledge above her.

Will you stop saying that! Rarity growled.

No, ready! We're actually here! Rainbow Dash said.

Before long, they finally arrived at the entrance.

This is it! Twilight gasped.

They begin to head to in the city.

Ooh! Pinkie said.

Well. I'll be. Applejack laughed. Hippogriffs, here we come!

Time to rest my hooves! Rarity sighs.

But as they enter inside something was wrong as their excitement dies. They saw the entire city in ruins, and it looked it has been abandoned for months or even years probably. And some parts of the walls showed signs of a large fight long ago.

Are you sure this is the right place? Said Rarity.

Hello?! Applejack called. Is anypony home?!

No Hippogriffies Here! Pinkie said looking around and poping at other spot. Or here! Or here or here or here!

She then pops in front of Twilight peeking under a rock. Waaaaaiiiit! Nope! This place is emp-ty!

But... Celestia... The map. Twilight said unsure what to do now. They have to be here.

Something bad happen here. Spike said seeing that the claw marks, large footprints and damage are telling a story. Something that turned this whole place into a ghost town.

A g-g-g-g-ghost town?! Fluttershy said being scared.

Then suddenly some humming was heard.

The others heard it, and it sounded like it what inside.

It's coming from over there! Said Twilight.

They went in a abandoned cavern following the sound to a pond like structure. Floating in the middle of the pond was a pink colored flower with a glowing object where the humming was.

Then Pinkie place a hoof on a lose piece of rock on the staircase, putting the glowing creature on alert.

What was that?! She gasped.

The glowing creature immediately dives into the water.

Hey! Wait up! Cannonball! Pinkie jumping in the water after her.

Pinkie! Twilight yelled as she and the other went in the pool after her.

Then Pinkie rose up from the water. She's gone!

Suddenly a sound was heard.

Now what? Twilight said.

Then a whirlpool started to form when the flower was pulled under. And the others are being pulled in.

I hate epic adventures. Rarity complained.

The 7 continue to be dragged under the whirlpool till they finally they were dragged underwater in a underwater cavern. Twilight opened her eyes, even though it was dark she can still see the others and by they're psychical condition they didn't got a good breath hold. Neither did Twilight, and slowly she loses consciousness.

Then suddenly she was able to gasp for air, as she saw a bubble around her head. Soon the others were gasping for air.

Way to leave it to the last minute, Twilight. Pinkie said catching her breathe.

I didn't make these bubbles. She admitted.

Then, who did? Fluttershy asked.

Suddenly they saw something swimming in the darkness as they huddled together. But they couldn't see what was around.

Hello? We're looking for the Hippogriffs. Twilight said.

How do I know I can trust you? The glow asked suspiciously.

Please. Indom has invaded our land. And we need their help. Twilight begged.

The Indominus?! The glow said and then she revealed herself as a mermaid version of a pony. With a yellow color and sky blue fins, and reddish color wing like fins. I'm so glad I saved you guys!

I'm totally taking you to my mom! She said grabbing Twilight's hoof and the others held on as they begin to swim.

Does your mother know where they are? Twilight gasped.

She might have an idea! She said singsongy.

Hoo-hoo! Twilight gladly.

The Seapony continues to pulled into the cave, but suddenly something lurking in the darkness swims by behind them.

Something big.

* * *

Soon the Seapony led Twilight and the others to a small cave through the wall.

We're almost there! She said.

And once they swan through the other side, they saw an amazing underwater city in a huge cavern that could fit even a Blue Whale. The seapony led them into the castle, and into the throne room.

And resting in the throne, seems to be the Queen was a white seapony with purple fins.

Mother, look what I found! The young seapony said.

Is it another shell? She asked. Because I am telling you if it is another shell, I am... She then notice Twilight and her friends, and she didn't look pleased to see them.

Princess Skystar, whatta done?! You know surface are forbidden here! Guards!

4 guards quickly surrounded them.

No no n-no M-M-Mom, please! Skystar reasoning with her. It is so not like that! The Indominus is trying to destroy their home, too!

We need to find the Hippogriffs. Twilight explain. Do you know what happened to them?

Well, of course I know. The queen said. I'm the queen. I know everything.

Oh, oh, it's such a good story! Skystar said.

Don't you dare tell them! Said her mother.

Skystar them swung her fin on a window showing a picture of Hippogriffs living peacefully on Mount Aris. Once upon a time, like, a while ago, the Hippogriffs did live on Mount Aris.

Oooh! The 7 went listening to the story.

However the queen was not too happy. Did I not say don't tell them? But hey, I'm just the queen. Don't mind me.

Fine! I can't tell them! Said Skystar. But if I could tell you, I'd say that white beast did show up to steal their magic.

A picture of Indom appeared on another window.

Seriously? The queen said.

But, to keep it out of her clutches, their brave and majestic leader, Queen Novo, hid them deep underwater where she could never go! We are... Well, we were the Hippogriffs! Ta-da!

But I totally did not tell you that! She whispered to Applejack.

Well, I guess the pearl is out of the oyster now. I am Queen Novo. She introduced herself.

Hold on now. Lemme get this straight. Applejack said. When Indom came, you just abandoned your entire city and fled?

We didn't flee! We swam! Said Skystar. Y'know, in order to flee.

But... how? Twilight asked.

Oh! can we show them? Skystar asked her mother. Huh? These are the first guests we've had in, like foreveeerrr! Can we, can we, can we, can we, can we, can we, can we, can we, can we?

Well, I suppose I should make sure it still works. Novo suggest and swims up to a jellyfish above her. Then a magical pearl emerge's from the jellyfish's mantle as Novo carefully holds it.

Careful, now. She said.

Once gently in her fins, she then made magical waves move towards the 7. Then something amazing happen, the bubbles on their heads disappeared, and their back legs have been transformed into a tail. Their pony tails have became stiff tail fins, and their cutie marks have became a dorsal fin. And for Twilight, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash their wings became fins.

These fins are divine! Rarity looking at her new tail.

Hey Applejack, I'll race ya to that coral! Said Rainbow.

You're on! She said as they raced each other.

Woo-hoo! Pinkie happily, Ooh! Try it, Fluttershy!

Yay. She said.

But as for Spike, he was actually turned into a Pufferfish. Guys? Guys? What is... He then puffs up. Happening?!

Aw, so cute! Said Fluttershy.

This is amazing! Twilight said amazed and swims over to Novo. With this, we could transform everypony at home into something powerful enough to face Indom's army!

Or it could end up in her vicious claws! Novo said not liking that idea.

But...

Honey, I'm sorry about your home. Said Novo. I truly am. But my responsibility is to protect my subjects. The pearl... She then returns the pearl safely back in the jellyfish's mantle. Is not going anywhere.

But we've come all this way. Said Twilight. And you can't just hide down here! Trapped forever! There's so much you're missing!

We are 100% okay with that. Said Novo.

Then a little red octopus appears.

Yes, Jamal?

Jamal chitters.

Ooh! Time for my seaweed wrap. She said and leaves. Yes, massage, too. Mama needs her deep tissue.

Soon the others joined her.

So that's it? Applejack said. We left home for nothin'?

Oh, my gosh! Best... idea! Skystar said excited. You can stay with us! Forever! There are so many we can do! We can make friendship bracelets out of shells and... picture frames outta shells. She said holding out a shell necklace and shell picture frame.

decorative waste baskets out of shells... Oh, I have so many projects with shells, haha! Now I have someone new to share them with! I mean, aside from my friends, Shelly and Sheldon.

She brought a purple and red clam with fake eyes.

Right? Shelly? and Sheldon? Get it?

That sounds lovely, darling, but you must realize, we can't stay. Said Rarity.

We've gotta get back to our families. Applejack said.

Oh, no. Of course. Of course. Heh. Of course you have your own friends back home. Skystar said upset. It's fine. It's fine. Heh. Shelly and Sheldon get jealous anyways. Heh. It's probably for the best. Yeah, I'll just, um... I'll get Mom to, uh, turn you back so you can go home.

She then swims off to get her. And Pinkie was feeling sad for her.

I know we have to go, but you guys saw how disappointed Princess Skystar was. Said Pinkie. Couldn't we stay for just a little longer?

Applejack spoke. Pinkie, we just don't have time for...

Oh, no. No no. Twilight said so sudden and innocently. Pinkie's right.

Say what now? Rainbow said confused.

Well, we still need to come up with a plan to get back. Twilight explained and pushing Pinkie. A few minutes won't make a huge difference. And if there's anypony who can cram a lifetime of fun into a blink of an eye, it's Pinkie Pie!

Pinkie had a big smile on her face.

So, go ahead and show Skystar the best time ever!

I won't let you down! Pinkie said.

I'm counting on it. Said Twilight pushing her friends away.

Once they were gone, Twilight turns her attention to the jellyfish.

* * *

Not too far away in a cave, a shadow of a head of a lizard is lurking in the shadows.

Thought you can get away from us did you? He chuckled. We'll see who get's the last laugh.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Does Skystar seem to be the Equestrian version Ariel.**

 **Leave a review, to say what you think.**


	10. One Small Thing: Betrayal

Meanwhile Skystar was still sad about them leaving.

It's probably for the best. She said.

Then Pinkie raised Shelly and Sheldon using them as puppets.

 _Hey, now, don't be sad_

 _I know we cannot stay_

 _But we've got a couple minutes_

 _And a little time to play._

Skystar turns and saw Pinkie and the others.

 _I know you have important things_

 _So it's okay, just go_

 _But we can still pick one small, little thing_

 _To do with you, y'know!_

They soon went outside, and made funny face on a reflection of a shell.

 _One small thing doesn't seem like a lot_

The shell itself is actually a really small one

 _One small thing, work with the time you've got_

Soon Pinkie made it into a necklace of shells, and Rarity ties it on.

 _Soon, one small thing becomes two_

 _After two, perhaps another few_

 _Then one small thing is not so small_

 _One small thing can be the biggest thing of all_

Soon they started to swim around and riding on some fish.

 _All right now, since you're here_

 _Let's see what we can do_

 _Swim with the flow until you go_

 _Together, me and you_

 _I've got necklaces for everyfish_

 _So what else do ya got?_

 _Well, we could play the bubblefish_

 _You'll like this one a lot!_

 _One small thing, it's a good place to start_

 _(Just one small thing)_

 _One small thing, and we don't seem far apart_

 _(Don't seem apart)_

Soon the other Hippogriffs start to join them.

 _Soon, one small thing leads to more_

 _It's so much more than there was before_

 _Just one small thing, and you will see_

 _The start of something big for you and me_

Meanwhile Novo just went outside wondering what was going on, and wondering what her daughter has got herself into this time.

Not too far away, 3 shadows hiding in the cave are beginning to move in.

 _One small thing_

 _Just one small thing_

 _Or a tall thing_

Fluttershy was playing patty cake with a baby seapony.

 _Or a sing thing_

 _Just one sing-y thing_

 _Or a bling thing_

 _Just one bling-y thing_

 _A conga thing_

 _Yeah, a conga thing_

 _Or a longah thing_

 _Just one longah thing_

 _A blue thing, true thing, you thing_

 _(Oooh-oooh)_

 _A whee thing, sea thing, me thing_

 _(Oooh-oooh-oooh)_

 _So many things and everything until our time is done_

 _There's one small thing for each and everyone!_

Soon, Queen Novo arrived and the other Seaponies bow their heads in respect.

 _One small thing, so much we can create_

 _You and me, we started something great_

 _It's so amazing, look around_

 _At all the happy sights and sounds_

 _One small thing is big, it's true_

 _You did this all for us_

 _I just with there was one small thing_

 _An extra special kind of thing_

Soon Novo joins her.

 _That we could do for you..._

 _ONE SMALL THING!_

Soon Novo was laughing like it was the first time she had some fun in years probably. And soon Pinkie was given a group hug by the others.

Well, I guess there is one small thing we can do. Novo said seeming to help them

Then suddenly an alarm was head.

The pearl alarm! Said a seapony in a distance. Oh, no, the pearl alarm!

They immediately swam up to the throne room.

Nearby, the 3 shadows heard the alarm and they know it will give them away soon. And they decided.

It's now or never.

* * *

The others soon got to the throne room, and saw Twilight trying to steal the pearl. But she was tangled up by the jellyfish's tentacles. Novo furiously takes the pearl before Twilight could grab it.

No! Please. Twilight begged.

All of this so you could sneak in and take the pearl?! Novo said angrily.

She then pulls Skystar to her. This is why we don't bring strangers into our home!

She then turns back to Twilight. You don't deserve to be one of us.

She was about to use the pearl's magic to turn Twilight back. However before she did, a large sea animal bursts from the wall with open jaws and got caught in the tentacles. The Tylosaurus was snapping his jaws after his head got caught and inches from missing Twilight, she was able to get free and soon the others swam for their. The Mosasaur has finally shake the jellyfish off begins chasing them, and joined by 2 more.

Soon the lead Mosasaur was able to part Twilight from the others and he starts chasing her. Twilight tries using a large patch of kelp trying to shake him. But she underestimates him, his snake like body made him just as agile as she was. This was almost like a Leopard Seal chasing a penguin through the water.

Come here! He yelled.

After a few up and over moves through the kelp, the mosasaur soon got her by the fins in his jaws. After a small struggle she zaps him in the face, and cause him to let go as she quickly swims away.

No one zaps me, and gets away with it! Tylo shouted.

Now very angry, Tylo quickly swims after her.

* * *

Meanwhile the others were still swimming for their lives as the seaponies swam towards a cave that is too confined even for the mosasaurs.

Soon Tylo was able to catch up with Twilight and closes his jaws with her inside.

While fleeing, Rainbow saw that but the Tylosaur chasing them soon caught her in his jaws and throws her up. In complete terror, Twilight quickly zaps the roof of Tylo's mouth causing to laugh because it was tickling him.

Once he mouth was fulling open, She made a brake for it. But Tylo quickly turns and whacks her up with the flat side of his tail.

Twilight soon crashes into Rainbow as they start falling, and soon Tylo and the other Mosasaur charged towards them with open jaws. But they miss them and they crash into each other.

But soon, Tylo begins chasing the others but they arrived at the cave just in time. And Tylo was force to stop entrance.

Meanwhile Twilight and rainbow were quickly making a beeline for the cave with the mosasaur behind them.

They soon got to the entrance at the last second. And the other mosasaur crashes into Tylo.

Now the 2 reptiles were angry and blew a strong jet of bubbles from their nostrils.

ENOUGH! Rainbow shouted and causing a huge moment of silence. IT'S A BAD DAY FOR YOU! YOU DEALING WITH RAINBOW DASH NOW! AND MY FRIEND, TWILIGHT, HERE!

You tell them, Dash. Applejack said.

BEGONE DEMON LIZARD. ADIOS. ANDIAMO!

Soon the 2 mosasaurs back away and swam off.

THAT'S RIGHT. BOO-HOO! YOU HIGHTAIL IT BACK TO YOUR MAMAS.

How did she do that? Said Spike.

DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THE WATER! I'LL COME AFTER YOUR SONS AND DAUGHTERS! I'M GONNA GIVE YOU THE BAD EYE!

Soon Tylo reappeared and bellows a bone chilling sound.

You know, I really sure kill you right now. Tylo said. But it would be more fun to thank you. I mean I don't we could have ever found this place, if it weren't for a little... purple... traitor.

Enjoy your last moments of safety. Cause we'll be waiting. And the Indominus will soon know about this.

Soon the 3 marine reptiles swam off and back through the cave disappearing in the darkness.

You led them right to us? Novo growled. I should have known you were bringing trouble.

She then pulls out the pearl and begins to turn them back to their ponyselves.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **The Mosasaur chase was based on the Leopard seal and killer whale scene from Happy Feet. And the you led them right to us part was from DINOSAUR.**

 **Stay tune**

 **Cause next chapter, you will find out the story of why the dinosaurs are wanting to take the land back.**


	11. A Story In History: I Failed Friendship

All was calm at the water's surface, then Twilight and the others burst out of the water gasping for air. It was a long swim, but they finally got to the beach of the mainland. And everyone was exhausted, but they quickly turn to Twilight for trying to steal the pearl.

What were you thinkin'? Applejack said. I mean, stealin' their pearl?

It was the only way to save Equestria. Said Twilight squeezing some water off her mane.

'Cept it wasn't! Pinkie said. The Queen was going to say yes! We did what you told us and that's what made her realize we were ponies worth saving!

Then Pinkie gasp realizing what Twilight has really done. Unless... you didn't really want us to show her the best time ever! You just wanted us to DISTRACT HER!

Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy gasped them shock.

I never would have done it, but this isn't Equestria! Twilight said getting up and facing them. We can't just dance around with con artists, make rainbooms in the sky and expect everything to work out! It's not enough! We are not enough!

No, Twilight! Pinkie said getting mad. We stuck together! WE were gonna get the help we needed! The only thing that stopped us... was you!

Well, I'm doing the best I can! Twilight said and walks a few paces. It's all on me. I'm the one Tyrant wants. I'm the last princess!

You're also the only one who doesn't trust her friends! Pinkie yelled.

Well, maybe, I would've been better off without friends like YOU! Twilight snapped and her horn glowed almost as if she was about to hurt her.

Pinkie gasped sadden and was hurt deeply. Twilight immediately realize what she just said. Fluttershy was sadden of that, Rarity was horrid of what she said, Applejack was sad and Rainbow just glared at her.

Pinkie began to walk away as Twilight regretted of yelling and tries to apologize. Pinkie, I...

I just can't talk to you right now. Said Pinkie not evening looking back.

Soon the others join her and walk away. Spike was the only who stayed behind, but Twilight turns and heads off in the opposite direction.

* * *

A short time later. Twilight has walk to a cliff edge above the ocean and sat down feeling guilty for everything. Every mile of this trip was to defeat Indom and save their home.

Save it.

They started off getting nowhere for 4 days in a desert. They lose a whole day with a cat and pirate birds. And then, they waste an hour, in the crosshairs of Queen Novo and her stealing her pearl. They're stuck in the same situation they were about a day ago. They can't get any closer, because she was too busy looking out for only herself.

That was their last and only chance. And now, they may never get another shot again.

Soon Spike was behind her trying to comfort her. Twilight? It's okay. You'll figure it out.

No. I can't. She said now crying. I ruined everything. There's no chance to save Equestria now. It's all my fault.

Then suddenly Twilight realize that Spike was a little too quiet.

Spike? She turns and saw Spike capture by Delta and Blue.

Twilight didn't even hear them coming. But before she can even fight back, a cage dropped from below and begin to be pulled up to Tyrant's ship.

No no no no no! Noooooo!

SPIIIIIIKE!

Spike has managed to get free by breathing fire on Delta's arm. TWILIIIIIGHT!

Soon the 2 raptors were brought on board, and the ship begins to head back to Canterlot having claim their prize.

* * *

Inside the ship Twilight was doing anything she can to break free. But the cage was made of the same material from the cages holding the other 3 princesses. As Twilight blasted the bars again, Tyrant soon appears.

Aww, the Princess of Friendship. She teased. With no friends! And way out. You know I'm surprise that you don't know that it's always the ones who stray from a group are always pick off.

Why are you doing this? Twilight asked. We have done nothing to you. I didn't even know your kind even exists.

Tyrant suddenly roars and bites the bars bending them in her powerful jaws.

You've done plenty of harm! She growled. Enough for you to regret!

But if you are so eager to know why your kind never knew we existed. She said. Let me tell you.

* * *

 _230 Million Years ago, long before the dawn of the first pony. Came a group of reptiles that came out of the deserts and emerges something revolutionary. Creatures destined to change the course of life on Earth for 165 million years._

 _10 million years later the dinosaur began to raise, and took over the world. The age of the dinosaurs, has dawn. Tens of millions of years later dinosaurs got more and more successful and became the biggest, fiercest animals the world has ever known. They grew to gigantic sizes, turned into powerful predators, and their distant relatives have even laid claim to the skies._

 _And the biggest of those of the predators, are dwarfed by those of the herbivores._

 _But as the saying goes, All goods things, must come to a end._

 _In the last 5 million years of the Dinosaur Era was an increase in volcanic activity. But the dinosaurs manage to hold on... For a little while longer._

 _65 Million Years Ago, a meteor size of Mt. Everest 6 miles across that had a journey lasting a hundred million years, was coming to an end. It's collision course... Earth._

 _And it was racing right at them. The asteroid's enormous mass is only part of the threat. The other part, is velocity. But as it gets closer to the planet, the Earth's gravitational pull gets stronger, and the asteroid accelerates. Pass 40, to 45,000 miles per hour. And Mass times Acceleration equals Force._

 _As the asteroid encounters atmosphere, friction turns it into a fireball. Swooping over the Atlantic, and aimed at Mexico. And the dinosaurs. It takes just 4 minutes to cross the ocean. It crushes and super heats the air surrounding it, transforming gas and debris into white hot plasma. At 35,000 degrees, it's burning brighter than a million suns._

 _The meteor crashes into the Gulf of Mexico, Yucatan Peninsula in Chicxulub at a 30 degree angle. Causing an explosion 100 million times more powerful than the Atomic bomb, it releases a blast front moving at 100 times the speed of sound._

 _The air temperature within a area of 500 miles became 600 degrees F everything was burn and roasted alive. Minutes later boulders the sizes of building came crashing down, then an earthquake hits the land of unimaginable magnitude. And then a blast pulse wave travelling faster than the speed of sound. And 30 ton dinosaurs were flung into the air._

 _Hours later a firestorm hits the pacific northwest 3,000 miles away. Days later a megatsunami over 300 feet tall washes miles inland._

 _Soon, in a matter of day the world became a wasteland. All the forests in North and South American were destroy by fire. Already weaken, dinosaurs are the animals that suffer most. If most die from the results of the impact and it's immediate consequences, they will die gradually in the aftermath._

 _In just a matter of months, over 70% of life on Earth vanish into Extinction, including the dinosaurs._

 _Or do they._

 _From the beginning, in the southern regions. Some of the dinosaurs have escape the Armageddon. They went in cave on a nearby island that was big enough for them to seek shelter, and there was plenty of food and water, to keep them going for years._

 _A few years later, the sun has finally return. Some of them have return to the surface to look across the land, but it was still barren. So they returned into the cave, a sanctuary that save them from death._

 _Years later a large earthquake hits the land, the land bridge they used to cross was destroy. They were 50 miles from the mainland, too far to swim. And they became isolated from the rest of the world._

 _Millions of years later, the Earth has heal itself and plant growth has returned. But the surviving dinosaurs on the island were now over 200 miles form the continent. And when a small pterosaur was sent to scout the place, it has long already been taken over by mammals. Creatures that been hiding in the shadows during the age of the dinosaurs. And soon Ponies arrived and toke control of the land._

* * *

Twilight was horrid of what happen all those years ago. Soon Tyrant pulls a lever, and the cage was lifted up to the deck.

It's time to grow up and get wise. Tyrant said. Come now, little one, open up your eyes

When Twilight was brought to the deck, she was blinded from the light for a second. And ahead was Canterlot over 6 miles away. And Ponyville some 20 miles away has been taken over as well.

And soon Tyrant arrives on the deck join by Blue and Delta.

I'm so sorry for what happen all those years ago. Twilight said depressed by the story.

That was a long time ago, long before you or I was born. Tyrant said. This was something we all lost. Looks like were not the only ones who lost something.

Face it, Princess. Friendship has failed you.

Friendship didn't failed me. Said Twilight. I failed Friendship.

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

 **And here we are folks, the story of why the dinosaurs have came back to take their land back.**

 **And in the next chapter, you will find out of why Echo and Charlie were sent to Twilight's castle.**

 **But what will they bring back?**

 **To be continued.**


	12. Rallyed up: Arrival and Shock

Meanwhile, hundreds of miles away back with the mane 5. Unaware of what happen, are still on the beach.

This whole journey was such a mistake. Said Fluttershy. All we wanted was somepony to help us.

Applejack sighed. Ya think, maybe it's time we talk to Twilight?

SHE'S... BEEN!... TAKEN!

They suddenly saw Spike running towards them.

WHAT?! Said Rainbow.

Twilight's been taken! Spike said catching his breath. Tyrant! She grab her! And took her on her ship!

The others gasped in horror.

We gotta get her back! Rainbow said.

How? We'll never catch up! Said Fluttershy.

And we got no way to defeat those monsters. Applejack said.

The 6 weren't sure what to do.

Well, good thing I happen to know of a group of might heroes that could handle this easily! Said a familiar voice and they saw Capper.

Well! Look what the cat dragged in! Rarity said still mad at him. Himself!

These heroes have faced the Indominus's army and escaped! Capper continued. I've seen them tackle the streets of the roughest towns, break out of the tightest situations, and inspire others to join their cause!

The others were amazed by that.

Now don't get to excited. Applejack said. He's just talkin' about us.

And their excited dies.

They even escaped certain doom at the claws of Commander Tyrant! Capper finished and slide down the rock.

Yeah. Rainbow remembering that. That was pretty great.

Are you kidding?! Said another familiar voice.

They looked up and saw Captain Celaeno and her crew.

That was awesome! She finished.

Figured you could use a claw. Said Boyle.

We're on board to help you fight the Indominus! Celaeno said. Just not on board our... actual ship.

That crazy T. Rex sunk it. Mullet said. But you got back our argh! And we're ready to kick some booty.

Then some bubbles were heard behind them and there was a yellow glow.

Then the glow raised out of the water and revealed to be Skystar as a Hippogriff.

Is that what I think it is? Capper said amazed.

Hellooooooo! Me again! She giggled. I'm gonna get so grounded, but I talked things over with Shelly and Sheldon and they pointed out that you were just trying to help your friends.

So I wanna help too. 'Cause you know... one small thing. She said to Pinkie. Can make a really big difference!

That's it right? Spike asked. We didn't make friends with anypony else?

All right, y'all! I think our course is clear. Capper said. Y'all ready to do this thang?

We're coming, Twilight! Shouted Twilight.

The others soon cheered.

As soon as we bake up a plan!

* * *

Meanwhile at Canterlot, many ponies are still held prisoner. Some in cages, and some of the spa ponies were giving a massage to a Albertosaur, and some were giving a tooth cleaning for a Allosaur.

Even Songbird Serenade was in a cage, and right now she was singing.

 _I am here and I see your pain_

 _Through the storms, through the clouds, the rain_

 _I'm telling you you cannot escape_

Then Torvo slams the cage. Quiet!

Then Tyrant, Blue and Delta arrive and behind was 2 captive ponies pulling a cart with Twilight's cage. And Twilight and Songbird look at each other for a moment.

* * *

Meanwhile in the throne room, Gorgon was still standing guard with the princesses.

You won't get away with this! Said Cadance. Twilight will...

Suddenly the doors opened, as Tyrant, Blue and Delta came in with Twilight. The 3 were in shock.

You were saying? Gorgon said.

Soon a light brown Raptor name Talon came in. Wanting to know if they succeeded.

Yes! We got the Princess! Blue said.

Oh, huzzah! He said. That's great news. Not that I was concerned, of course.

Just get over over here and help us! She snapped.

Talon quickly rush over to help her and Delta.

Come on, come on, come on. Delta said. While we're young here, Talon!

The 3 struggle as they carried the cage off.

Should've came up with a lighter material for this cage. Said Blue.

They soon place the cage down as Twilight watches the 2 ponies leave. And Talon closes the doors.

I presume that Gorgon has kept you fine these last few days. Tyrant said.

We were treated fine, thank you. Celestia said.

Tyrant, don't do this. Twilight begged. Don't give Indom...

Your magic? Tyrant interrupted. Did you think you'd keep it all to yourself? Time to share. I'd love for everybody out there to know what happen's they mess with us.

Ooh, fascinating! Said a voice.

They turn and saw Indom walking inside with the Staff of Sacanas. What should they really know?

And she was bigger than Tyrant.

To never mess with dinosaurs, of course. Talon said bowing as well as Gorgon. Your Mighty One.

Then after 2 seconds of silence Gorgon notice Talon.

Why are you still here? He said. Come on! Go! Move, now!

I'm not here! Talon said leaving.

Soon the 2 were out, and the doors were closed.

Idiots. Blue groaned.

He's right. He make's a good point. Indom said. Then she notice Twilight.

Well, well, well, Princess Twilight Twinkle Star I presume.

Sparkle. She corrected.

Whatever. You know after hearing about news of a 4th Princess, at first I wasn't sure if it was true. But now, I do.

Indom then turned to Tyrant. I thought you said you had everything fine. She growled.

She and her friends put up a bit of a fight, but she's alone now. Tyrant admitted. She won't be a problem.

Not for much longer! Indom said softly. Yeah. so, anyway, speaking of problems, this place, it seems a little too... oh, I don't know... CUTE! I don't like cute! I never did like cute! Doesn't really go with my whole "big bad scary powerful villain" thing, does it?! Deliver the punchline, Tyrant, because this has gotta be a joke!

Then Indom begins to raise the staff aiming for the hole in the floor, the 4 princesses brace themselves, when suddenly.

WAIT!

Indom holds the staff just a inch from the ground, as Charlie burst through the doors. The 4 were relieved, for now lat least.

Charlie?! What's the meaning of this?! Indom Shouted. Can't you see I'm about to take the Princesses magic?!

Yes, yes, I know your very busy but...

Indom was about place the staff in the floor.

Wait, WAIT! Stopping her. Me and Echo have something that might make the staff even more powerful!

A moment of silence was made, as they were all quiet.

I'm sorry, what'd you just say? Tyrant asked.

I'm sorry, what! Blue asked at the same time.

That's right! Charlie said. Me and Echo found something, that well make the staff even stronger!

The 3 glance at each other.

We're listening. Indom said.

Oh, good. Said Charlie. Well, while we were at Twilight's castle, we discovered something that made us thought. Why power the staff with 4 Alicorns... When you have 5.

The 4 princesses immediately knew what they were talking about, but it was Twilight and Cadance that were the most worried.

What? Indom said.

After Tyrant send us to Twilight's castle to search for anything to help. Charlie continued. We stumble upon, this!

She brought out a photo and toss it on the ground. Indom grabs it in her claw, and sees a family picture of Twilight's family together.

Cute picture. Indom scoffed.

That's not all, your highness. Charlies said. take a closer look.

Indom looks closely, and saw in Cadance's leg shock her. As she crushes the frame in her hand in anger.

Is this meant to be HUMOROUS?! Indom growled and slams her hand on Twilight's cage. There's a 5th?! And we never knew this!

After taking a deep breath, Indom calms down. Well, look's we're having a little hunting trip then.

Actually, Indom. Charlie said. Why go on a hunt?

Then Echo came holding a cage with Flurry in it.

When she's already here. She finished.

Flurry! Cadance cried.

Indom leans down for a better look. Just the sight alone was enough to make Flurry scared.

Hmm? Well done you 2. She said. Place her down over there.

Echo place her next to Twilight.

Now then, where were we? Indom said. Oh, yes.

Indom them slams the staff into the floor, as the staff begins to be powered up. And soon, the princesses magic begins to be absorbed to the staff. Twilight did everything she can trying keep hers. But the staff's magic was too strong. But it's not just the princesses, streams of magic were pulled into the staff all across the land. And Indom was absoring every amount of strength into body as she pulls the staff out, and lets out a mighty roar.

Now this feels so good. She growled. Now then. A little test subject.

She then turns towards Twilight. Then suddenly with the force of a runaway freight train. Indom rams her head against Twilight's cage and it was scent through the air. The cage broke on impact, and Twilight hits the ground of the ground hard.

That really felt good, actually kinda first rate. Indom said. What can this do?

Uh, Indom. Tyrant said walking out. Should we be concern about...

Deh-deh-deh-deh-deh-deh, okay. Indom interrupted. Hang on.

Indom then raises the the staff getting to finish Twilight, but then she notice the sun was raised. Moving the staff thinking she was crazy, but realize it's real.

You gotta be kiddin' me! I can move the sun?! Indom laugh. How ridiculous are you guys?!

Indom then steps over Twilight as she glances at Tyrant and Blue who just came which both seem sorry for a second.

Time to play! Indom said playing around with the sun and moon. Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday! Day, night! Day, night! Day, night! Day, night! Day, night! Sunrise, sunset!

Soon Indom was finish with her little fun moment.

With this power, we'll be able to finally take back our homeland. And this time, no one and nothing get's in our way.

Then Indom let out a thunderous roar that can be heard for miles.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **How was that for a surprise?!**

 **But stay tuned, cause next chapter will show something no one expected.**


	13. The Final Battle

As Indom's roar echoed across the land, over at the city's gate. Stood guard a Utahraptor and Eustreptospondylus, then they notice Capper dress as a chef and the Mane 5 pulling a cart with a huge 3 layered cake, and Spike keeping dead still pretending of being a candle.

Can we help you? Asked Utah.

Uh, yeah, I got a deliver here of a Miss The Indominus Rex. Capper said. I was given explicit instructions to bring this here cake to this here castle's throne room.

The 2 dinosaurs looked over to the cake, and glance at each other. And the 2 responded with growls.

All right, then. Look here. Could one o' y'all go be a pal, go tell your boss she's not gettin' her congratulations on subduing defenseless pastel ponies cake? Capper asked turns and walks away. 'Cause I don't wanna be the one responsible for the big girl missin' her special dessert. You know what I'm sayin'?

Pinkie was beginning to think this won't work, Then counting down his fingers as the 2 dinosaurs were whispering to each other. And when Capper got to 1.

All right, you're clear to pass. Said Eustrep.

Pinkie perked up happily, and Capper winked. And they went inside.

Thank you kindly, fellas. Capper said as they walked in. I'mma be sure and put in a good word for the botha y'all.

As they were walking in, Applejack notice Pinkie with a happy smile on her face. And she glances up to Eustrep who notice it.

What you smiling about? He said.

Pinkie, quit lookin' so happy! Applejack said quietly fearing it might give them away. You ain't foolin' nopony!

Oh! Okay! Pinkie said.

Then she drops sad and whimpers like a sad puppy.

As they continued to head over to the castle, Talon was at a pie booth snacking himself. He then notice the cake with great interest.

Oh, hello, cake! He said and rushes over. Ooh! don't mind if I do!

He then scoops a chuck of cake in his mouth, and reveals a red eye.

Mmm! That's some, gourmet icing! Talon said and then he notice the eye suspiciously. Who put's eyeballs in filling?

Then the eye blinked, and Talon realize something's wrong.

G-g-g-g-g-g-g GUYS!

Then Squabble grabs him and pulls him in. But Talon's call didn't go unnoticed.

Huh?! An Allosaurus.

What the? Gorgon.

Hold it right there! Said Torvo.

Capper and the others were quickly surrounded.

Uh oh. Capper panicked. Plan B.

The jig is up! Rainbow shouted and bucks the cart.

Then bursting out of the cake was Celaeno, her crew and Skystar.

Come on! Celaeno said.

Soon they began to fight the guards, Skystar grabs a raptor and lifts him up and throws into several other guards. Squabble shoves a water tube over a Albertosaur's mouth, then Lix Spittle jabs a fork took into the dinosaurs rear causing him to yelp in pain. Applejack quickly ties up a Suchomimus by the legs and trips him and ties up his mouth. Gorgon and 2 other Gorgosaurs rush in, but got trip by a big ribbon and tied up by Capper and Rarity.

Lovely. She said.

Surprise! Pinkie near a Allosaurus with a present and rushes away.

The Allosaurus was sudden by his gift, but before he even opens it. Pinkie Pops out of the box with a cupcake.

DOUBLE SURPRISE!

She then slams the cupcake in his face, then starts throwing cupcakes at him like a cupcake machine gun. And laughing like a maniact.

Meanwhile Fluttershy ran into Torvo.

Where do you think your going? Torvo growled.

You seem tense. Fluttershy said in a innocent smile. Do you wanna talk about it?

Torvo's anger turns into a sudden surprise expression. Huh?!

Celaeno continues to fight the guards. Head for the castle! We'll hold them off!

Come on! Rainbow said.

Soon the others ran for the castle, and they past Fluttershy with Torvo who was now crying his head off.

Let it all out. She said.

FLUTTERSHY!

Oh! sorry, our time is up. She said leaving. Buh bye!

Goodbye! Torvo still crying.

* * *

The others quickly ran for the castle, but soon there more dinosaur guards behind them.

Keep going! Skystar called then she brought Shelly and Sheldon. Shelly? Sheldon?

She then threw them, and both hits the face of a Velociraptor.

My eyes! He cried. I can't see!

* * *

Soon the others got pass the entrance and saw a huge number of dinosaurs in their way.

Uh oh. Said Applejack.

Hey, ain't you a fire breathin' dragon? Capper asked Spike.

Spike turns and smirks, having the same idea.

Soon Capper was using Spike as a flamethrower, blowing fire at the guards. And Capper laughing like mad. And when the dinosaurs were got on fire they started running like mad.

High above on the balcony, Blue was seeing the whole thing. And couldn't believe they got this far.

What? How?

Twilight was amazed. It's... it's the Magic of...

Yeah, yeah! Indom interrupted in a girly tone and grabs and lifts them up. Friendship, and flowers, and ponies, and bleh!

She then drops them, and clearly having enough of this. I'm so totally over the cute pony thing. But they won't get here in time. This... ends... NOW!

She then lets out a thunderous roar that so loud that it got the attention of everything for miles.

Capper and the others came to a halt from the sound.

Uh oh. Capper said letting Spike down.

Then the roar stops and a huge army of Pteranodons appeared and there flying in all directions.

Move them hooves, ponies! Capper yelled as they went to find cover. They soon took shelter in a booth, and peeked out towards the castle as the pterosaurs are soon gone.

You'd have to be flying faster than a speeding Pegasus to get there. Rainbow said fearing they may not get there in time.

Then a light bulb rang in Pinkie's mind coming up with a idea.

Excellent idea, Rainbow Dash! She said putting on a helmet.

The others felt uneasy of her tone.

* * *

Tyrant!

Yes, Your Highness. She said.

Ready every ship we have here! Indom ordered. Today, we take over Canterlot and Ponyville. Tomorrow we strike out for the rest of the land!

Yes, but what about the Princesses? She asked.

Never mind that now, I'll take care of that.

As they were talking Twilight begins to sneak away heading to throne room to get the other Princesses out of their cages. Since Blue and Delta are only here.

Now go...

But, should we...

Are you challenging me? Indom said getting impatient.

No, Your Highness. Tyrant said.

Good, and I don't want to hear another word about this.

Tyrant soon leaves as Twilight hid from her. When Tyrant got to the doors, she seems uneasy and sorry about all this. But she soon leaves.

Once gone, Twilight quickly got the others out their cages. And Flurry was safely back with Cadance.

We better get out of here! Luna said.

Follow me, quick! Twilight said.

They were about to leave, but Charlie and Echo who just arrived quickly stops them. Soon Delta and Blue came in surrounding them.

Blue, it doesn't have to be this way. Said Twilight. Don't do this.

This was our home. Blue said.

We can find a way to share it. Please, just give us a chance.

Why would you do this?!

Because this is what friends do. Twilight simply said.

Blue's expression softens, as well as her sisters. And touched by her kindness.

Then a roar was heard as Indom enters and walks in.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **This is part 1 of the final battle. The next chapter will show true colors, for both good and bad.**

 **To Be Continued...**


	14. Indom's True Colors: Clash Of The Titans

Well, well, well, look's like I caught you right in the act. Indom said. You really don't know when to quit, do you?

Now then, back to business. Blue, I have a job for you.

Yes, Indom? She said uneasily.

I want you and sisters to take these 5 away. Indom ordered. Once far enough, finish them.

Everyone is horrid of she said, even Blue.

I'm sorry?. Blue stuttered.

You heard me, finish them, as in kill them. Indom repeated.

Whoa, whoa, whoa! You never said anything about killing the princesses. Said Echo.

I did say that, but I never meant the princesses this whole time. Said Indom.

But you said that no one was suppose to be killed. Blue said.

It's called, natural competition. Even if we do spare them, they would eventually form a resistance too great for us to handle. Getting rid of them, and the whole land will fall.

Hey, we never knew about a baby princess till we got back. Blue said.

She is a treat! Indom growled. In years time, she'll form a army that will destroy us for good!

Indom, it doesn't have to be this way!

There's no other choice! Times have change, Taking this land back isn't enough anymore.

But killing innocent ponies!

I'll wipe out the entire land if it means finally taking our home back! And I'll silence anyone or anything, who gets in my way!

* * *

Meanwhile, Pinkie and the others were in her giant cannon. And Boyle, Capper and Squabble were setting it up.

You sure about this? Boyle called.

Just Do it! Pinkie shouted from inside. Thank you!

Meanwhile, inside the cannon's barrel the 6 were wedged in, and Spike and Fluttershy were terrified about this idea.

I'm excited! Pinkie said. Who's excited?! Aaah! I've never been so excited!

Back outside, Capper covers his ears and Squabble triggers the cannon to fire. Rarity and Fluttershy were screaming their heads off.

Whee! Pinkie laugh.

They were fast approaching the castle.

AND! Why is there screaming? Indom said.

As she looks back the 6 hits the side of her face, and their speed was enough to make her do a 360 spin before hitting the ground. And the staff got caught in the window above them.

Pretty ponies. Indom said dazed and seeing ponies spin around her head.

Bull's eye! Pinkie said weakly.

Pinkie! You all came back! Said Twilight. I'm so sorry! I was wrong to...

Pinkie then rushes in for a hug. I'm sorry, too. Friends mess up sometimes, but we should've...

Uh, make up later! Rainbow yelled. This isn't over!

Soon Indom shakes her daze off, and got up again.

That's it, I've just had enough of this! She growled. Now Blue, I'm gonna tell you this. once more. Either you finish them, or I'll you myself.

Blue turns back towards Twilight, but instead made a friendly growl.

Twilight was surprised, then Blue turns and screeches at Indom.

WHY YOU LITTLE!

Indom roars in anger, and swats Blue with her right hand. And Blue hits the wall hard. Indom quickly turns her attention towards the others. Then Delta, Echo and Charlie soon screeches in aggression for what she did to their sister.

Soon without hesitation, the 3 raptors charge towards the giant. And leaps on to her side, biting and clawing her. Twilight and the others quickly move to hide as Indom turns and her tail brakes a few windows. The raptors continued to claw the Indominus, but Twilight wasn't sure how long they can keep it up for. Then the staff started losing control and zaps the ceiling causing some parts to break and fall.

Indom then throws Echo off her back. Meanwhile while behind the fallen ceiling parts, Pinkie had a idea.

We need more. She said.

More what?!

Teeth. We need more teeth.

Where are we... Then Twilight had an idea. Just wait here. It's gonna be fine.

She then ran off leaving the room. And Echo quickly jumps, but soon Indom grabs the raptor in her jaws and throws off. And Echo hits a windows which led outside and falls. Distracted by her sister's death, Charlie was then swated by Indom's tail and crashes into the wall as a chuck of ceiling came lose and falls on her. Then Indom clamps her jaws on Delta, and toss her away.

The others remained as quiet as they can. As Indom slowly moves her head towards them. The moment she sees them, she quickly starts trying to get to them. They quickly back away as she tries to reach them with her clawed hand, only missing them.

* * *

Meanwhile Twilight was trying to find Tyrant. But she quickly found her.

Tyrant!

What are you doing here? Tyrant ask.

Please, you have to help us. Indom trying to kill my friends.

Tyrant was sudden by this. I knew it, I knew she was up to something.

Tyrant soon takes off running towards the throne room.

* * *

Indom was stilling trying to reach them, and almost pulled Spike out.

Then Twilight came through the doors, and seconds later Tyrant bursts through the doors destroying them. And roars at Indom. Indom soon roars back as she turns to her new opponent. The 2 giants roared as the others peek out as Tyrant roars as she charges towards Indom.

As they near each other, Tyrant grabs Indom by the neck in her mouth and pulls her up and clamps her jaws on her neck. Soon Indom bites Tyrant on the neck causing her to release her, soon both giants came at each other with open jaws, but Tyrant clamps her teeth on the side of Indom's neck. Tyrany swings her neck side to side as Indom's tail hits a window and Tyrant clamps her jaws on the neck again.

The 2 giants roar as Tyrant makes another move but misses, then Indom claws the right side of her neck and Indom pushes her head aside blocking a attack. And pushes her head down, Tyrant lets out a small roar then Indom grabs her mouth and turns her over to the ground.

Indom clamps her jaws on the T rex's neck as Twilight moves trying to avoid being trampled from the fight. Indom then drags Tyrant to the hiding spot where others were hiding, and they barely avoid getting crushed by Tyrant's jaws.

RUN! Twilight shouted.

The other quickly ran out of there hiding place as Indom pulls Tyrant up and bites her on the jaw. Then she drives Tyrant down on the rocks, and Tyrant lets out a roar. As the others quickly join Twilight, Indom approaches Tyrant and places her left hand on her neck pinning her. And made a death growl, and Tyrant limps her head.

As Indom prepares to make the final blow, a familiar call was heard and she comes to a stop. Twilight and the others turned as a second one was heard. And saw Blue still alive, and charges with a screech and her claws bearing out. She quickly leaps into the air landing on Indom left leg avoiding her jaws, and begins to claw her back. Indom roars in complete anger then Tyrant quickly up again, and slams her jaws into her neck forcing her to the wall. And she hits the wall causing it to break as Blue quickly got out the way and leaps on Tyrant's back.

Tyrants grabs Indom behind the head, and pulls her in front of her as Blue leaps onto her back again. As Twilight and others avoided the fight, Blue was thrown off Indom's back and lands in front of them. But was soon on her feet and got back in the fight. The ponies quickly move to a safer spot, and Tyrany rams Indom into the wall again. She then bites her on the head turns and throws Indom to the ground. And the wall broke off in a huge chuck.

Indom got on her feet again and turns, but Blue then jumps onto her face. Tyrant soon swung her head onto Indom's neck, causing her to twirl, and bites her again. Blue was thrown off, then Tyrant rams Indom on the side and throws her off feet, causing her to crash through the wall, onto the balcony.

Indom soon got up, and everyone stood their ground. As the 3 dinosaurs roared, a piller cause lose and falls down hitting Indom on the neck, as She tries to get free a 2nd piller falls and hits her.

Indom roars in pain, then the balcony begins to crack and crumble. As Indom begins to fall, she reach out with her arm trying to pull Twilight down with her. But she quickly grabs the edge a the last second, and Indom lets out one final roar in terror before hitting the ground.

Rainbow and Spike quickly help Twilight up, and they look down and saw Indom's body dead from the fall.

Delta.

They took their attention off of Indom's body, and saw Blue approaching Delta's body where she was thrown. Blue lightly nudges her head hoping she was still alive, but her tilts lifeless.

Blue was now sadden that all of her sisters are dead now. Everyone was sad of the 3 raptors sacrifice to save them.

Now what? Fluttershy said.

Everyone was unsure, but Twilight turns to Tyrant with a small smile.

Tyrant knows what to do. Now... we fix everything.

Blue then grabs the staff and enters the throne room. And places the staff in the hole, and the Princesses magic was soon returned. Soon streams of magic flew everywhere as the throne room was restored, and soon it spreads back all across the land.

Equestria is now healed.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **The fight was base on the battle in Jurassic World. And Indom's death base on the carnotaur's death in Dinosaur. Along with Blue near Delta.**

 **Only 1 chapter left. And that will have something special.**


	15. A Happy Ending

Soon the Friendship Festival is back on, and at evening. Spike was on the stage, with some shades and holding a microphone.

He then clears his throat. Filles and gentlecolts, get ready for a little...

Then the spotlights were turned on, and were brought on the one and only.

Songbird Serenade!

And the crowd cheers for her.

And now, to celebrate the fact that we're all still here in one piece, give it up for Princess Twilight and her friends! She said.

And the spotlight was shine on Twilight and the others.

All right! Said Code Red. Way to go, guys!

Photo Finish snaps a few photos, and the 3 princesses bowed their heads to Twilight in respect, and Twilight returns them with a bow as well. Soon the spotlight was off, and the concert begins to start, as Songbird Serenade begins to sing.

 _I know you, you're the special one_

 _Some see crazy where I see love_

 _You fall so low but I shoot high_

 _Big dreamers shoot for open skys_

 _So much life in those open eyes_

Rainbow and Celaeno fist bump, as Rarity gave Capper a new hat and cape.

And perfection! She said.

 _So much depth, you look for the light_

 _But when your wounds open, you will cry_

 _You'll cry out now and you'll question why_

Pinkie and Skystar were together, and then Skystar Novo with 4 other Hippogriffs flying in.

Mom! Skystar rushing for a hug.

You are so grounded! Novo said in a happy and mad tone.

 _I can see a rainbow_

 _In your tears as they fall on down_

 _I can see your soul grow_

 _Through the pain as they hit the ground_

Songbird then flies up.

 _I can see a rainbow_

 _In your tears as the sun comes out_

 _As the sun comes out_

Songbird flies around and hovers near Twilight for a moment. And Twilight had a smile on her, as Songbird passes her she turns. And saw Tyrant and Blue in the background, and begin to walk away.

Twilight lands behind them.

That's one thing that never changes around here. Tyrant said now recover from the fight. A party.

Well, I hope you'll stay. Twilight offered. More friends are definitely merrier.

Blue signed. But, um... our home has change.

You know, change can also be a good thing. Said Twilight.

I don't know, Twilight. Tyrant said uneasily. I mean, after what we did. Maybe it's best.

actually, I told Celestia about that story. And they agreed for you live here with us.

No one was really suppose to be killed. Blue said.

Yeah, your sisters did the right thing to save us. And will be honored for that.

The 2 dinosaurs smiled.

You know, we do have a few surprises up our sleeve. Tyrant said.

Then from Tyrant's ship, a bright flash soared across the sky. Then fireworks were exploded. And the 3 friends watch them.

 _I can see a rainbow_

 _In your tears as they on down_

 _I can see your soul grow_

 _Through the pain as they hit the ground_

Nice touch, Tyrant! Said Pinkie.

Actually, that's nor my real name. Tyrant said. Tyrant is actually a nickname.

Pinkie bounce towards them as the others joined them. Oooh! What is it?!

A little uneasy, but she whispers in her ear. It's Rexy.

Pinkie gasped as stars formed in her eyes, and hops on her head. Okay! That is the most awesome name EVER!

You know, theirs actually more than just the 2 legged meat eating dinosaurs we have at our home. Said Blue.

Really? Rainbow asked.

In, 3, 2, 1. Rexy counted down.

Then suddenly what sounded like distant thunder was heard, the 7 friends look towards the sound. Fluttershy's birds flew off as large figures were seen a distance away, soon everyone turned towards them.

Twilight squinted her eyes to make out what they were, and then. A huge herd of plant eating dinosaurs came into view in different kinds and sizes. Twilight could hardly believe of what she's seeing. Their were ceratopisans like Triceratops and Pachyrhinosaurus, Hadrosaurs like Parasaurolophus and Edmontosaurus. Stegosaurus and Ankylosaurus and Iguanodon. And the biggest of the dinosaurs, the Sauropods. From Apatosaurus to Diplodocus, Brachiosaurus and Camarasaurus. But all were dwarfed by one giant. Argentinosaurus, at a colossal 130 feet long, a height of a six story building and weighing 100 tons. They are the biggest dinosaur, no other land animal even comes close.

Every pony watches as the huge dinosaurs walk passes them, and the ground with each step.

Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo only went. Whoo!

Even Celestia, Luna and Cadance were amazed by the sight.

For Twilight, being next to these giants of the past, made her feel small in a great big world.

* * *

1 Week Later

At a large field, a large airship has just landed. And a large door lowers on to the ground, and Twilight along with her friends and more dinosaurs step out. And next to Twilight was a light bluish Iguanodon name Aladar as they step outside.

The dinosaurs in the front were amazed of seeing their ancestral homeland again.

Welcome home. Said Twilight.

Then a Parasaurolophus bellows happily and he rushes off the platform as he and the other dinosaurs ran out to their old home.

And they have come home.

* * *

A few weeks later, the nests have been made. And before long, the first dinosaur eggs were laid. One in particular, was Aladar's. And he and Neera were waiting for them to hatch.

Blue, Tyrant, Twilight and her friends have joined them.

Oh! I really can't wait to see the little baby. Fluttershy said excited.

Look! Blue gasped seeing the egg in the middle beginning to stir. Somebody, wants to meet you.

Gently using her magic, Twilight peels a piece of shell. Ooh! Aren't you just so sweet.

Hey, little guy. Said Aladar seeing his first child. He looks just like me!

Meet your dad. Neera said. He's not as crazy as he looks.

Aladar made a funny face.

And the baby was revealed to be a son. And he begins to brake out of his shell.

Oh, happy day. Rarity said.

Well done, little done. Fluttershy said.

Come here, you little rascal! Spike said lifting him. Let me get a good look at ya.

Then the baby started peeing, and the girls were trying not to laugh.

Yep. Your his father's son alright. Said Spike placing him down.

They soon started laughing, and Aladar happily lets out a bellow. And soon along with the other dinosaurs.

 _None of us really know what changes big or small lie ahead._

 _One thing is certain, our journey's not over._

 _And that one small thing_

 _Has been remembered._

* * *

Later

Rexy made her way up on a ledge, looks upon the land of her new home. And lets out a thunderous iconic roar.

* * *

Based On The Television Series Created By

 **Laura Faust**

 **Cast**

 **Queen Novo: Uzo Aduba**

 **Applejack and Rainbow Dash: Ashleigh Ball**

 **Code Red: Adam Bengis**

 **Tyrant/Rexy: Anne Hathaway**

 **Princess Skystar: Kristen Chenoweth**

 **Applebloom: Michele Creber**

 **Capper: Taye Diggs**

 **Verko; Paul Dobson**

 **Bulk Biceps: Micheal Dobson**

 **Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie: Andrea Libman**

 **Boyle: Max Martini**

 **Princess Cadance: Britt McKillip**

 **Big Mac: Peter New**

 **First Mate Mullet: Mark Oliver**

 **Princess Celestia and Lix Spittle: Nicole Oliver**

 **Blue: America Ferrera**

 **Captain Celaeno: Zoe Saldana**

 **Indom: Bryce Dallas Howard**

 **Songbird Serenade: Sia**

 **Rarity, Princess Luna, Flurry Heart, Granny Smith & Muffins: Tabitha ST. German**

 **Twilight Sparkle: Tara Strong**

 **Party Favor: Sam Vincent**

 **Spike: Cathy Weseluck**

 **Delta: Kristen Wiig**

 **Echo: Mae Whitman**

 **Charlie: Kristy Wu**

 **Devil: Chris Tucker**

 **Torvo: Frank Welker**

 **Sauro: Samuel L. Larson**

 **Tylo: Sylvester Stallone**

 **Mosasaur 2 and Eustrep: Jessica DiCicco**

 **Mosasaur 3 and Utah: Brie Larson**

 **Gorgon: Ashton Kutcher**

 **Aladar: D.B Sweeney**

 **Neera: Julianna Margulines**

 **Director: Jayson Thiesson**

 **Score: Daniel Ingram and James Newton Howard**

* * *

 **My 1st completed story.**

 **The arrival of the dinosaur herd was based on the mammoth herd in ice age the meltdown.**

 **Congratulations for the My Little Pony team for after 7 years for finally having their chance of going to the big screen.**

 **And would you guys like for me to do a version of this for Season 8?**

 **And I hope everyone will enjoy seeing Pacific Rim: Uprising that's coming this Friday.**


End file.
